Bakugan: Los 7 Nuevos Soldados De Vestroia
by Raiten Zeon
Summary: Poco despues de la victoria contra Naga , un chico misterioso vuelve a la tierra desde Nueva Vestroia y salva la vida de Runo, ese mismo dia se reune con los peleadores y les abre las puertas a una aventura que no solo cambiara el destino de los Bakugan,
1. El Muchacho Del Destino

Bakugan: Los 7 Nuevos Soldados Legendarios De Vestroia

Descripcion

Poco despues de la victoria contra Naga , un chico misterioso vuelve a la tierra desde Nueva Vestroia y salva la vida de Runo, ese mismo dia se reune con los peleadores y les abre las puertas a una aventura que no solo cambiara el destino de los Bakugan, sino tambien el de ellos y de los humanos

Parejas Principales OCCxRuno, DanxAlice, ShunxChanLee

Nombre: [dialogo]. /[pensamientos], () [acciones]

Capitulo 1- El Muchacho Del Destino

Ya ah pasado 1 semana desde que los peleadores de la batalla Bakugan derrotaran a Naga y a Hal-G y Vestroia fuera restaurada convirtiendose en Nueva Vestroia pero lo que nadie sabia es que una nueva amenaza esta apunto de surgir

-En El Centro De Nueva Vestroia-

En un enorme templo se podia ver a los 6 Soldados legendarios de Vestroia: Apollonir, Exedra, Larslion, Oberus, Frosch y Clayf todos reunidos detras de un pilar en el cual se encontraba el nucleo perfecto, y frente a ellos se podia ver ados figuras, una pequeña y una enorme detras de el, la pequeña era un muchacho al igual que Dan de unos 16 años, de pelo castaño opaco bastante revelde y de ojos azul zafiro con un semblante serio pero tranquilo, vestia unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, unos jeans, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta ligera de un tono azul bastante profundo cercano al negro, detras de el estaba la figura enorma la cual parecia ser un enorme dragon rojo que se paraba en dos patas con garras y patas afiladas, ojos grises-azulados llenos de poder, con grandes alas rojas y doradas en la espalda y un enorme cuerno plano con apariencia de hoja de espada color dorado en su cabeza, el muchacho se encontraba arrodillado frente a los 6 soldados como si ellos fueran reyes de ese mundo con una mochila azul a su lado

Apollonir: ya estas listo para volver zeon, lamentamos en verdad no haberte permitido ir a tu cuidad para defenderla de Naga, pero entiende, tu deber es aun mayor

Zeon: (arrodillado) lo entiendo mi señor apollonir, no tiene que disculparse, despues de todo tanto la ciudad Wardington como el mundo ya estan a salvo y naga fue derrotado

Oberus: te hemos traido aquí zeon porque llego el momento de que regreses a tu mundo, pero aun asi queremos que cumplas con una mision

Zeon: lo hare mi señora Oberus, ¿cual es mi mision?

Exedra: tu mision es llevarle sus bakugan a los peleadores, ellos te ayudaran a pelear contra la nueva amenaza que se aproxima y tu los ayudaras a pelear en el nivel apropiado

Zeon: pero mi señor Exedra, si ese fuera el caso solo podria llevar a 5 de los 6 bakugan, porque por lo que tengo entendido el Pyrus Dragonoid Infinito es el nucleo perfecto en si

Clayf: de eso no hay que preocuparse (en eso del nucleo sale una luz roja que cae enfrente del castaño la caul se convierte en un bakugan pyrus) podemos separar a drago y dejarle parte de poder del nucleo dentro mientras que el resto del nucleo se quedara estabilizando nueva vestroia

Larslion: zeon, como el 7° nuevo soldado de vestroia, no, tambien como "El Amo De Pyrus" te confiamos esta tarea (haciendo aparecer 6 bakugan frente a el aca uno de diferente atributo menos Pyrus todos dentro de una pequeña caja con un lugar vacio para drago) debes llevarlos con sus verdaderos compañeros los otros 6 nuevos soldados tambien conocidos como los peleadores bakugan y avisarles de la nueva amenaza

Zeon: (tomando a drago y guardandolo en la caja) cumplire con esta mision mis señores clayf y larslion, lo prometo (guardando la caja en la mochila que traia)

Frosch: y tu Pyrus Leonidas, esperamos que puedas tambien cumplir con esta mision (viendo al enorme dragon rojo detras de zeon)

Leonidas: no se preocupe señor frosch, no pienso decepcionarlos y no pienso perder ni decepcionar a mi compañero (transformandose en una luz pasando a forma esfera para caer en manos de zeon)

Zeon: gracias leonidas (guardando al bakugan en un bosillo de su chaqueta)

Apollonir: te deseamos suerte amo de pyrus (en eso se abre un portal interdimensional) que te vaya bien de regreso a tu mundo

Zeon: les agradesco todo lo que han hecho por mi mis señores (agarrando su mochila y colgandola en su hombro) me retiro (dandose la vuelta y metiendose al portal el cual se cerro frente a los 6 antiguos soldados)

-En La Ciudad De Wardington-

Todo estaba en paz, estaba soleado pero con un refrescante viento que iba perfecto con el ambiente, pero de rrepente justo en el parque de la ciudad aparecio un portal interdimensional junto a la fuente y de ahi salio zeon con su mochila sobre el hombro

Zeon: (viendo a su alrededor) /el parque de wardington, no ah cambiado nada desde que me fui hace mucho, bueno mejor me voy, tengo personas que encontrar/ (empezando a caminar)

Mientras el castaño enprendia su camino hacia las calles de la ciudad en un restaurante de los suburbios se podian ver a tres chicas, una peli-azul claro del tono del cielo atado en dos coletas y de ojos verdes, otra de ojos marrones peli-naranja algo ondulado y la tercera de piel algo morena, peli-plateada y ojos oscuros, eran runo, alice y julie las cuales decidieron quedarse en casa de runo para pasar mas tiempo juntas mientras trabajaban en el restaurante

Runo: (terminando de barrer) bueno (dejando la escoba y sacandose el delantal que traia) ire a comprar los ingredientes que hacen falta

Alice: esta bien yo limpiare los platos sucios mientras tanto

Runo: bien ¿y julie? (buscando a la peliplateada con la mirada)

Julie: (llegando con cosas para limpiar) aquí, yo limpiare las mesas

Runo: (agarrando una canasta) bien ire a comprar, nos vemos (saliendo del restaurante)

Alice-Julie: ¡nos vemos! (viendola irse)

Dicho esto la luchadora de Haos emprendio camino a los comercios a comprar todo lo necesario para preparar la comida del restaurante, una ves terminadas las compras y notar que tenia unos minutos libres se despuso a pasear y ver las vitrinas de los comercios que estaban en el camino, despues de un rato decidio volver al restaurante, justo en el momento en que estaba cruzando la calle no se dio cuenta de que un auto estaba dirigiendose justo hacia ella

Transeunte: (viendo como el auto se dirigia a runo) ¡niña alejate de ahi!

En eso runo al escuchar el grito volteo de lado donde podia ver como el auto a gran velocidad iba directo hacia ella, estaba tan impresionada que no se podia mover y lo unico que hizo fue cerrar los ojos preparandose para el choque el cual nunca sintio, en ves de eso sintio como sus pies abandonaron el suelo y como era sujetada de forma fierme pero suave por la cintura, justo al sentir eso abrio los ojos y volteo hacia arriba para poder ver a un chico castaño con el pelo rebelde y ojos azules que mostraban ser serios pero amables y en el momento en que menos se encontraba del otro lado de la calle aun sosteniendo la canasta con compras y viendo como el auto se iba de largo mientras que el muchacho que la salvo solo la sostenia suavemente de los hombros

Zeon: ¿te encuentras bien?

Runo: ¿eh? (dandose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de el haciendo que un sonrojo se apodere de sus mejillas) am si...si estoy bien

Zeon: eso es bueno (haciendo que la luchadora se apene mas)

Runo: bu...bueno, gracias por salvarme

Zeon: no tienes que agradecerme, bueno (acomodandose la mochila en el hombro) tengo que irme, tal algun dia nos volvamos a ver, cuidate (empezando a marcharse)

Runo: ¡espera! (haciendo que se detenga y se voltee a verla) ¿como...como te llamas? (sin perder el sonrojo)

Zeon: soy zeon, nos vemos (llendose y levantando la mano en forma de despedida)

Runo: (susurrando) zeon...(reaccionando de golpe) ¡hay no alice y julie me esperan!

Despues de reaccionar de esa forma la runo se fue corriendo por el cmino opuesto al de zeon una ves que llego al restaurante todo transcurrio normal para ella, despue de unas dos horas de haber vuelto el restaurante se quedo vacio y como no habia clientes por el momento se puso a jugar con una pequeña libeta detras de la barra mientras que alice lavaba los platos y julie se encontraba en el segundo piso

Runo: (escribiendo en la libreta) el tenia un aura misteriosa a su alrededor, pero a la ves era...calida y relajante (susrrando)

Julie: (apareciendo detras de ella de la nada) ¿de que hablas runo?

Runo: (asustandose de golpe y ocultando la lubreta tras la espalda) ¡na...nada! ¡nada julie! ¡hahahaha! (riendo nerviosamente)

Julie: ¿que escondes? (con cara de "te atrape")

Runo: ¡nada! ¡no escondo nada!

Julie: ¡muestrame runo! (lanzandose sobre ella tratando de quitarle la libreta haciendo que se peleen en una nube de humo al estilo anime y despues de unos segundos la libreta sale volando cayendo en manos de alice la cual salia de la cocina)

Alice: (atrapando la libreta y hechandole un vistazo) zeon

Julie: (deteniendo la pelea) ¿zeon? (acercandose a ver)

Alice: si es lo que dice (mostrandole la libreta en donde el nombre estaba escrito muchas veces)

Julie: suena como el nombre de un chico (voltea a ver a runo de forma picara haciendo que se le suban los colores al rostro) ¿quien es zeon? Runo

Runo: bueno veran (contandoles lo que paso horas atrás antes de volver de la tienda a lo que julie fue la primera en preguntar)

Julie: y ese zeon ¡¿es guapo? *_*(con estrellas en los ojos)

Alice: ¡julie! ¡esas cosas no se preguntan en momentos como ese! (reprendiendola)

Julie: solo tengo curiosidad, dinos runo como es

Runo: pues el era algo alto, con el cabello algo alborotado de color castaño opaco y tenia ojos azules

Julie: suena parecido a dan, debe ser muy lindo

Alice: nunca cambiaras, suerte que billy no te oiga

Julie: aunque sea mi novio el no esta qui

-Fuera Del Restaurante-

Zeon: (pasando cerca de ahi con unos audifonos) vaya que hay nueva musica muy buena (mira el restaurante) ahora que lo recuerdo no comi nada desde que volvi de nueva vestroia, me caeria bien comer algo

Leonidas: (en forma de esfera saltando de su bolsillo hacia el hombre abriendose) vaya con que este es tu mundo zeon, se ve mejor que nueva vestrioia

Zeon: si pero te dije que no salgas hasta que sea el momento indicado (agarrandolo y volviendolo a guardar) no podemos dejar que cualquiera te vea (se dirige al restaurante)

-En El Restaurante-

Alice: y ¿crees que te encontraras con el otra ves?

Runo: pues no lo se (en eso suena la campana de la puerta y sin que ella lo esperara el castaño entra al restaurante) /¡ESTA AQUI!/ (agarrando a alice y julie de la mano y obligandolas a esconderse con ella tras la barra)

Zeon: (viendo alrededor) que raro afuera decia que estaba abierto, tal ves esten adentro de la cocina (se seinta en una mesa junto a la ventana) /tengo que encontrar a los peleadores rapido/

Julie: (detras de la barra junto con runo y alice) ¿que te pasa runo? o_O

Runo: ssssshhhh (cayandola) no hables tan fuerte julie (susrrando)

Alice: (susurrando) ¿porque nos escondemos runo?

Runo: es el

Alice: (susurrando) ¿quien?

Runo: zeon, el chico del que les hable

Julie: ¿enserio? (asomandose para ver al castaño, el cual leia el menu, y se tapa la boca escapar un "kya" y volver a esconderse) que guapo, runo eres una suertuda (susurrando)

Runo: (sonrojada) ¿que dices julie? Si apenas lo conozco de unas horas

Alice: oigan no la podemos pasar aquí toda la vida, mejor salimos y lo atendemos y ya

Runo: hazlo tu yo no salgo

Alice: esta bien yo lo hare (saliendo sin ser notada y se acerca al castaño con la libreta en mano) hola ¿que se te ofrece? n_n (sonriendo de forma dulce como lo hace con todo el mundo)

Zeon: (voltea a verla) hola pense que no habia nadie, bueno pues me gustaria un poco de tamagoyaki

Alice: (anotando el pedido en la libreta) y ¿que te gustaria beber?

Zeon: pues un poco de jugo de naranja estaria bien

Alice: esta bien estara listo dentro de un momento (yendose a la cocina donde estaban julie y runo)

Julie: y ¿que ordeno?

Alice: solo tamagoyaki y jugo de naranja

Julie: entonces preparaselo runo

Runo: ¡¿porque yo? O_O

Julie: por agradecimiento por salvarte la vida

Alice: buen punto

Runo: esta bien lo hare yo

Dicho esto runo con algo de ayuda de sus dos amigas empezo a cocinar mientras que al restaurante llegaban otras tres persona mas, uno era un chico vestido con camisa amarilla, pantalones y chaleco rojos de pelo castaño algo desalineado, de ojos rojos y con lentes de sol en la cabeza, el segundo era un peli-negro largo hasta la espalda con ojos almendrados y vestido con jeans y camisa negra y chaqueta abierta violeta al estilo japones, y el tercero era de baja estatura rubio de ojos azules, con lentes rojos de media luna, pantalones cortos negros y camisa blanca con azul claro, eran Dan, Shun Y Marucho

Dan: ¡vaya me muero de hambre! n_n (entusiasmado)

Marucho: dan no desperdicies energia

Shun: si marucho tiene razon deberias calmarte un poco (sentandose los tres en la mesa junto a la del castaño)

Zeon: (viendolos) /me pregunto si ellos tendran informacion que me sirva/ ¿disculpen? (llamando la atencion de los tres)

Dan: am si ¿ocurre algo malo?

Zeon: no, solo preguntarles se saben algo en especial

Shun: si dinos, ¿que quieres preguntarnos?

Zeon: pues...(estaba a punto de preguntarles pero en ese momento llegan julie, alice y runo la cual sostenia una bandeja con un plato con el pedido del castaño)

Runo: (algo sonrojada) a...aqui esta tu orden o/o (dejando la comida sobre la mesa) que lo disfrutes

Zeon: vaya eres la chica de hoy, no esperaba verte tan pronto (sonriendo levemente haciendo que runo se sonroje mas)

Marucho: runo ¿conoces a este chico? (algo curioso)

Runo: pues si, desde hoy

Zeon: (comiendo un poco) esta delicioso

Shun: y bueno ¿que querias preguntarnos?

Zeon: pues queria saber ¿ustedes saben donde puedo encontrar a los peleadores de la batalla bakugan? (comiendo)

Marucho: ¡¿a los peleadores?

Zeon: si

Dan: (sacando su lado egolatra) ¡pues estas de suerte por que los estas viendo! ¡nosotros somos los peleadores bakugan! (parandose en la mesa haciendo una pose de super heroe sacando una pequeña risa en alice lo que fue notado por julie)

Zeon: ¿ustedes son los peleadores? (algo intrigado)

Shun: si y bajate de la mesa dan u_u (obligandolo a sentarse)

Zeon: (terminandose la comida y poniendose de pie) al fin los encuentro, tengo algo que decirles

Julie: si ¿que?

Zeon: venga pedirles su ayuda, una amenaza desconocida se acerca tanto a este mundo como a nuesva vestroia, me enviearon los 6 antiguos soldados legendarios a buscarlos y decirles

Marucho: ¡¿los soldados? ¡¿hablas de apollonir y todos ellos?

Zeon: si, ellos me estuvieron entrenando durante mucho tiempo para evitar esta amenaza, es por eso que no pude venir a pelear contra naga tambien, ellos me enviaron a avisarles a ustedes los nuevos soldados legendarios y pedirles ayuda para pelear

Runo: esto es muy malo, apenas paso una semana desde que vencimos a naga

Alice: no puede ser pasamos de un problema a otro

Shun: pero ¿como sabemos que no nos mientes y es una trampa para nosotros? (serio)

Zeon: tengo algo que lo probara, los soldados me pidieron que les traiga algo (sacando una caja de la mochila que dejo en el piso)

Dan: ¿que es eso? (curioso como niño pequeño)

Zeon: son sus compañeros (abriendo la caja donde estaban Dragonoid Infinito, Storm Skyress, Alpha Hydranoid, Blade Tigrera, Preyas, Preyas Angelo/Diablo y Hammer Gorem)

Drago: (abriendose como los otros bakugan) hola dan (con su tono solemne)

Dan: ¡DRAGO! (practicamente lanzandose a la caja y sacando al bakugan) ¡eres tu amigo! n_n

Drago: si soy yo

Runo: ¡tigrera! (emocionada sacandola de la caja)

Tigrera: que bueno verte runo

Marucho: ¡Preyas!, ¡Angelo, Diablo! (tomando a ambos bakugan)

Preyas: ¡¿Que Onda Marucho?

Angelo: es bueno verte (dando vuelta y cambiando a diablo) ¡¿como estas amiguito?

Shun: skyress (sacandolo de la caja sintiendo como si fuera a llorar)

Skyress: me alegra verte shun

Alice: ¡Hydranoid! (sacandolo de la caja)

Hydranoid: hola alice ah pasado un tiempo corto

Julie: (llorando de felicidad) ¡Gorem! T-T (lo saca tan rapido de la caja que ni se nota)

Gorem: te extrañe mucho julie (con su tono grave)

Zeon: (viendolos algo eceptico) ¿ahora me crees? Shun

Shun: sin duda

Zeon: bueno como decia, hay una amenaza que se acerca a este mundo y al de los bakugan, necesito que me ayuden a combatirla

Dan: ¡dalo por hecho! ¡no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya los tipos malos!

Julie: ¡dan tiene razon tenemos que pelear!

Runo: cierto

Shun: entonces esta decidido

Marucho: yo tengo una duda ¿porque los soldados te estuvieron entrenando? ¿acaso eres un nuevo soldado como nosotros

Zeon: asi es, yo soy zeon, el 7° soldado legendario y tambien llamado °"El Amo De Pyrus"

Dan: ¿amo de payrus? ¿usas bakugan pyrus?

Zeon: si, de hecho a todos nosotros se nos ah dado un sobrenombre por nuestra fama y habilidades, a ti dan te llaman "El Rey De Pyrus"

Dan: ¡¿rey? ¡suena genial! n_n

Runo: aunque "amo" suena mejor que "rey"

Marucho: lo siento dan pero e verdad (bajandole la moral al gerrero pyrus)

Alice: y ¿como nos llaman a nosotros?

Zeon: shun es "El Maestro De Ventus", marucho "El Señor De Aquos", Julie "La Guerrera Subterra", Alice "La Princesa Darkuss" y a runo la conocemos como "La Doncella De Haos"

Marucho: me gusta el mio n_n

Shun: a mi tambien

Alice: y a mi n_n

Julie: el mio combina con gorem (refiriendose a la palabra "guerrera")

Runo: ¿doncella? O_o

Zeon: si, queda a la perfeccion (haciendo que runo se enrojesca)

Dan: oye y ¿tu no tienes un bakugan?

Zeon: ah si (sacando su bakugan de su bolsillo) les presento a Pyrus Leonidas (dejando a su bakugan con los demas)

Leonidas: hola mucho gusto

Shun: vaya nunca habia visto a un bakugan como este

Marucho: parece ser un tipo dragonoid

Zeon: si, bueno debo irme tengo que buscar donde quedarme

Julie: ¿no vives en esta ciudad? O_O

Zeon: si pero mi familia esta de vacaciones y si alguien me viera entrar y salir de la casa pensaria que estoy robando o algo parecido

Dan: puedes quedarte en mi casa, tengo espacio extra

Zeon: ¿seguro?

Dan: pues claro despues de tod ahora eres un peleador bakugan

Zeon: ¿un peleador?

Dan: asi es, estamos juntos en esto, ahora eres de los nuestros

Drago: bienvenido al grupo leonidas

Leonidas: gracias drago

Dan: bueno mejor nos vamos zeon, asi te muestro mi casa (tomando a drago)

Zeon: si (tomando su mochila y a leonidas) nos vemos mañana y gracias por la comida runo, estubo exquisita (dejando dinero en la mesa) hasta mañana (llendose con dan)

Runo: (viendo de reojo a tigrera) /zeon...muchas gracias/ (sonriendo con un leve sonrojo)

El Proximo Capitulo: ¡Recuperando El Tiempo! ¡El Amo Contra El Rey! ¡Dan Contra Zeon!


	2. ¡Recuperando El Tiempo!¡Dan Contra Zeon!

Antes que nada quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron de parte de ustedes, despues de todo este es mi primer fic de bakugan, ahora sin mas que decir les traigo el nuevo capitulo de Bakugan Los 7 Nuevos Soldados Legendarios De Vestroia

Aclaraciones

Nombre: [dialogo]. / /[pensamientos], () [acciones]

Capitulo 2- ¡Recuperando El Tiempo! ¡El Amo Contra El Rey! ¡Dan Contra Zeon!

Era un nuevo dia en Ciudad Wardington, sobre todo para los peleadores al tener a sus bakugan junto con ellos otra ves, despues de marcharse del restaurante de la familia Misaki el dia anterior Dan guio a Zeon a su casa donde le comento a su madre, Miyoko Kuso, la situacion actual y ella acepto acoger a castaño en la casa, despues de levantarse de mala gana, dan se vistio y recogio sus cosas en su mochila despues de todo tenia clases a las cuales asistir, una ves listo todo tomo a drago y lo subio a su hombro, despues bajo las escaleras y se encontro con algo que no se esperaba, en la sala se encontraba su madre haciendo el yoga que veia en la television, algo normal para el, pero lo que no esperaba ver era que...junto a ella se encontraba zeon haciendo yoga mientras que leonidas estaba sobre la television

Miyoko: buenos dias daniel, drago

Zeon-Leonidas: buenos dias

Dan: (bien confundido) am buenos dias, oye zeon ¿que haces? o_O

Zeon: ejercicios de yoga (continua con lo que hacia)

Dan: eh si eso puedo verlo pero lo que quiero saber es ¿porque?

Zeon: pues tu mama me lo pidio, de igual modo madre siempre me "pedia" [lease obligaba] hacer ejercicios con ella asi que estoy acostumbrado

Dan: ah entiendo o_O

Despues de un desayuno rapido dan se fue de la casa en bicicleta junto con drago en el bolsillo de su chaleco para evitar que se cayera mientras que la señora kuso y el amo de pyrus seguin como hace un rato

Miyoko: por cierto ¿no tienes clases desde hoy? zeon

Zeon: pues si pero ire dentro de unos minutos, aun tengo tiempo (estirandose)

Miyoko: mejor ve ahora, no te retrasare con esto

Zeon: esta bien (se levanta y toma a leonidas) ire a prepararme (subiendo las escaleras)

Leonidas: (en su hombro) te salvaste de esas practicas humanas

Zeon: si en cierto modo lo hice (sonriendo levemente)

Leonidas: ¿acaso lo planeaste?

Zeon: para nada nisiquiera me esperaba hacer yoga otra ves desde que llegamos

Leonidas: ¿entonces?

Zeon: simplemente seria mera suerte

Despues de esta pequeña charla es castaño se dio una ducha , se vistio y preparo su mochila despues de despedirse de la madre de dan salio de la casa hasta la entrada y puso a su bakugan sobre su hombro

Zeon: ¿listo para irnos?

Leonidas: siempre lo estoy amigo mio

Zeon: entonces merchemonos (despues de decir estas palabras de la nada su chaqueta empezo a estirarse y moverse de forma de espiral rodeandolos a ambos haciendolos desaparecer hasta que la tela de la chaqueta desaparecio en el aire como si fuera tragado por la nada) [Como la forma en la que se desaparece Madara Uchiha de Naruto Shippuden, solo que la tela de la chaqueta gira en forma de espiral envolviendolo hasta desaparecer completamente en el aire]

-En La Secundaria De Wargninton-

Los estudiantes iban tranquilos sin ningun problema, todos encontrandose con sus amigos y pasandola bien ya sea en la entrada, en los pasillos o en el salon antes de que llegara el profesor, en uno de los salones del tercer piso se podia ver a dan charlando junto con runo y shun, los cuales empezaron a estudiar en la misma escuela, y marucho, el cual con el permiso de sus padres dejo de estudiar en casa para poder ir a una escuela normal y convivir con mas jovenes de su edad, los cuatro charlaban en la mesa que dan compartia con marucho mientras que sus bakugan comversaban ocultos bajo la mesa justo donde van los libros

Shun: ¿que zeon estaba haciendo yoga con tu madre? Pobre o_o

Marucho: no creia que el pasaria por eso

Dan: no importa, el me dijo que su madre le "pedia" lo mismo antes de irse a vestroia

Runo: cuando dices "pedia" quieres decir "obligaba" ¿verdad?

Dan: si, almenos ahora me siento comprendido al saber que no soy el unico con una madre asi T_T

-Mientras Tanto En El Techo Del Edificio-

El lugar estaba totalmente despejado pero de el medio del aire salia un pequeño trozo de tela azulada oscura que se hacia cada ves mas larga girando en forma de espiral hasta aparecer completamente reelando a zeon el cual traia a leonidas sobre su hombro

Zeon: el hecho de que los 6 auntiguos soldados me enseñara a teletransportarme es un hecho en verdad comveniente ¿no crees?

Leonidas: ciertamente, bueno mejor nos vamos, hoy es tu primer dia ¿no es verdad?

Zeon: cierto (agarrandolo obligandolo a cerrarse y guardandolo en su bolsillo) lo que significa que debes quedarte callado y no salirte ¿oiste?

Leonidas: ya que (resignado dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta)

Zeon: bien entonces andando (metiendose en el edificio emprendiendo camino a su salon)

-Mientras Tanto En Un Salon-

Dan: (hechado en la mesa ocultando la cara) estoy aburrido

Runo: dime quien no lo estaria estando aquí (con una mirada de "que obvio")

Shun: aun asi seria bueno que pasara algo interesante u_u (cruzandose de brazos)

Marucho: ojala fuera asi -_-

Drago: (dentra de la mesa junto con los otros bakugan) los humanos se aburren con facilidad

Skyress: uno llega a sentir pena por ellos

Tigrera: no creo que haya que culparlos despues de todo estan en la escuela

Preyas: ¡exacto! ¡todas las escuelas son aburridas! ¡tienen razon por la cual aburrirse!

Angelo: la escuela es algo importante en la vida de los niños (cambiando a diablo) ¡si pero hay un limite! ¡hace que la educacion ya no sea importante!

Drago: no se que decir respecto a eso

Tigrera: diria que ninguno de nosotros sabe que decir drago

Maestra: (llegando al salon) muy bien todos a sus lugares que la clase comenzo (con un aire maligno que asusto a todos obligandolos a irse a sus lugares) antes de comenzar tenemos a un nuevo estudiante con nosotros, el es originario de aquí de wargninton pero debido a ciertos motivos estuvo estudiando en el extranjero, por lo tanto regreso para seguir con su educacion aquí en japon (volteando a ver la puerta) puedes pasar y presentarte

Justo en ese momento se abrio la puerta del salon y por ella ingreso la persona mas inesperada para los peleadores, era el mismisimo zeon, al verlo dan y marucho quedaran totalmente extrañados, shun se quedo simplemente curioso al verlo ahi y runo sentia como se le subia el rubor al rostro y el corazon se le aceleraba

Marucho: (susurrando) oye dan ¿sabias que el vendria aquí?

Dan: (susurrando) para nada amigo, estoy tan sorprendido como tu

Shun: /¿que hara aquí? No pense que vendria a nuestra misma escuela/

Runo: /¡oh dios! ¡sabia que lo veria hoy como dijo el ayer pero no pense que lo veria aquí!/ (con la cara roja)

Maestra: presentate por favor (dandole una tiza)

Zeon: si (escribiendo su nombre en el pizarron y dejando la tiza en el borde) mi nombre es Zeon Fujisaki, acabo de volver desde Londres para volver a estudiar aquí como antes de mudarme, espero llevarme bien con todos

Shun: /vaya parecia venir preparado/

Maestra: bien señor fujisaki, sientese con la señorita misaki (indicandole el lugar libre junto a runo)

Runo: (poniendose aun mas roja) /¡dios tendre que compartir mesa con el! ¡¿que me esta pasando?/ (sintiendo como su corazon se aceleraba mas)

De ese modo las clases transcuirrieron normales para todos, despues de unas cuantas horas sono la campana del almuerzo y como si fuera una señal de retirada los peleadores tomaron a sus bakugan y literalmente dan y shun sujetaron a zeon cada uno de un brazo y se lo llevaron corriendo al estilo anime seguidos de runo y marucho como si estuvieran escapando de algo

-En La Cafeteria De La Escuela-

Zeon: (sentado en una mesa con los otros peleadores, todos con charolas con comida) ¿porque me sacaron de esa forma del salon?

Dan: ¡¿como que porque? ¡¿que haces aquí?

Zeon: vine a estudiar aquí, antes lo hacia pero tuve que irme a vestroia

Dan: y ¿como es que nunca te eh visto antes?

Zeon: yo estudiaba en un horario diferente a este (dandole poca importancia al asunto mientras se comia un trozo de pizza)

Dan: suficiente para mi (comiendose una hamburguesa haciendo que shun, runo y marucho se les pasara por la mente la frase "es idiota ¿o que?")

Shun: ¿de donde sacaste eso de estudiar en londres? (comiendo sushi)

Zeon: pues tenia que decir algo creible (encojiedose de hombros)

Marucho: (bebiendo jugo) e inventaste la historia de que estudiaste en el extranjero para pasar desapercivido

Zeon: exacto peque

Marucho: ¿peque? o_o

Runo: (con un sandwich en mano) ya entiendo, como regresaste de nueva vestroia vas a recuperar tambien el tiempo perdido

Zeon: justamente

Dan: ¡entonces mañana que es fin de semana vayamos a divertirnos! (levantandose de la mesa energico justo cuando otro alumno pasaba con un pedazo de pastel chocandose con el haciendo que el pastel salga volando y callera en la cabeza de un alumno que parecia ser jugador de futbol americano por lo grande que era) oh-oh O_O

Runo: dan idiota ahora si la hiciste enserio

Zeon: estas acabado amigo

Marucho: fue un placer conocerte

Shun: que dios te ayude (viendo como el tipo se levantaba y le lanzaba a dan su comida y bandeja pero en un movimiento rapido dan esquiva la bandeja haciendo que le de a un alumno de rrelleno y este enojado lanza su comida dandole a otro alumno lo que le dio inicio a una...)

Alumna: ¡PELEA DE COMIDA!

Dicho esto todos los alumnos que querian participar lanzaban comida a diestra y siniestra (siendo dan el que mas tenia ganas y por una extraña razon marucho lo secundaba siendo su respaldo y dandole mas municiones) mientras que los mas racionales (en esta caso unos muy poco incluyendo a zeon, shun y runo) volcaban las mesas usandolas de fuerte y uno que otro usaba un tazones y coladores como casco, pero los mas favorecidos de todos eran los cocineros lo cuales les vendian a los alumnos "proyectiles haciendo buen dinero

Shun: (arrastrandose al estilo militar junto con los otros dos peleadores para llegar a la salida) ahora dan si que hizo algo en verdad estupido

Zeon: (delante de el) y lo peor es que lo esta disfrutando, y aun mas raro es que marucho se esta divirtiendo tambien

Runo: (detras de ambos) por lo menos ya casi llegamos (sin darse cuenta de que un plato con spaguetti estaba por caerle)

Shun: (asomandose a ver la pelea nota el spaguetti) ¡runo detras de ti!

Runo: (dandose vuelta sin poder hacer nada pero de un segundo a otro aparecio zeon delante de ella evitando que les de el spaguetti con una bandeja)

Shun: (ya fuera de la cafeteria) ¡zeon, runo rapido!

Zeon: (tomando a runo de la mano y sacandola con el mientras que shun cerraba la puerta)

Shun: salvados (limpiandose el sudor de la frente)

Zeon: ¿estas bien? Runo

Runo: yo...(dandose cuenta de que aun seguia tomando la mano del castaño la suelta con rapides mientras que se sonrojaba con fuerza) s..si estoy bien, gracias

Zeon: no tienes que agradecerme (en eso salen dan y marucho de la cafeteria ambos llenos de manchas en todo el cuerpo)

Dan: ¡fue increible marucho! ¡nunca crei que me ayudarias! ¡tienes talento! (sin darse cuenta que tenia el cabello algo verde)

Marucho: ¡fue muy divertido! ¡siempre quise intentar algo asi! (sin darse cuenta de que tenia un trozo de pizza en la cabeza)

Shun: que raro que volvieran tan pronto

Dan: (rascandose la cabeza con algo de pena) es que se nos acabo el dinero para comprar comida

Zeon: ¿pero que marucho no es millonario? (sin entender)

Marucho: no aceptan tarjeta de credito n_n

Runo: bueno no importa, mejor nos vamos antes de que nos echen la culpa

Una ves librados de la supuesta guerra el dia transcurrio con normalidad, una ves que sono la campana de fin de clases del dia, los 5 peleadores emprendieron camino al restaurante de la familia de runo para poder encontrarse con julie y alice, con marucho y dan ya limpios y aseaodos

Leonidas: vaya que los humanos llegan a tener confrontaciones como esas (en el hombro de su compañero)

Dan: yo diria que es mas como un juego que una confrontacion leonidas (riendose)

Drago: un juego el cual tu causaste dan (en el hombro de susodicho)

Dan: no fue a proposito _

Shun: almenos mira el lado bueno

Runo: ¿cual? ¿el que casi me da un plato de spaguetti? (recordando cuando zeon la cubrio con la bandeja sonrojandose levemente)

Shun: no, almenos se nos fue el aburrimiento

Marucho: si, ese es un buen punto n_n

Zeon: amen a eso peque

Tigrera: no crei que un juego podria jugarse con tanta gente a la ves (en el hombro de runo)

Skyress: cada dia se descubre algo nuevo (en el hombro de shun)

Preyas: bien dicho (en el hombro de marucho)

Despues de esta pequeña charla todos llegaron al restaurante donde junto con las peleadoras faltantes entablaron una animada conversacion sobre los sucesos de ese dia, despues de un buen rato a uno de los peleadores se le ocurrio una idea

Dan: oye zeon, ¿quieres pelear?

Zeon: ¿pelear?

Dan: si, una batalla bakugan, me gustaria tener una despues de tanto tiempo, ademas me gustaria ver como peleas

Zeon: pues ¿que dices tu leonidas? (viendo a su bakugan el cual estaba sobre la mesa como los demas)

Leonidas: por mi bien, quiero tener una buela pelea

Zeon: entonces decidido (levantandose y agarrando a su bakugan)

Dan: ¡excelente! (agarrando a drago de la mesa)

Julie: esto no podemos perdernoslos (sacandose su delantal al igual que alice)

Shun: por suerte zeon nos dio cartas nuevas

Marucho: si seguro nos seran muy utiles

-Fuera Del Restaurante-

Aprovechando que la calle estaba desolada dan y zeon se pusieron uno frente al otro junto al restaurante mientras que los demas peleadores se pusieron algo apartados para ver la pelea con sus cartas en mano preparados

Zeon: ¿estas listo para esto? (sacando una carta portal de su bolsillo)

Dan: (sonriendo de forma intrepida) ¡¿bromeas? Siempre estoy listo para una batalla bakugan (sacando su carta portal)

Zeon: pues entonces, que comience la batalla

Zeon-Dan-Runo-Shun-Alice-Marucho-Julie: ¡campo abierto! (en eso las cartas empiezan a brillas haciendo que el tiempo se haga lento y todos aparecen en la dimension de batalla donde solo habia suelo blanco y las el cielo era negro con los colores de los 6 atributos)

Runo: extrañaba este lugar

Marucho: si yo tambien

Shun: atencion va a comenzar

Dan: ¡carta portal lista! (lanzando una carta la cual se hizo mas grande en el piso)

Zeon: carta portal lista (haciendo lo mismo)

Dan: bien comencemos drago (tomando a su bakugan) ¡bakugan pelea! (lanzando a drago a una de las cartas) ¡drago surge! (drago brilla de un intenso rojo y pasa de la forma de esfera a su forma real)

Drago: ¡estoy listo! (rugiendo)

Bakupot [el relog que los jugadores de bakugan usan]: nivel de poder Pyrus Dragonoid Infinito 400 Gs

Dan: (viendo el bakupot sorprendido) ¡¿400? ¡se supone que el nivel de drago es de 1000 Gs! (en eso nota que en ves de haber un contador de rondas habia un medidor de energia vital) ¿energia vital?

Marucho: (viendo su bakupot) ¿que es este medidor?

Zeon: veran, ahora en ves de ganar rondas la batalla acaba cuando el medidor de energia vital de algun jugador llegue a 0

Shun: y si llega a 0 ¡¿no seria lo mismo que el jugador que perdedor muera?

Zeon: no solo es un medidor, eso hace que la batalla sea un poco mas intensa, nada mas

Dan: y ¿porque el poder de drago solo es de 400?

Drago: veras dan, solo tengo una pequeña parte del nucleo perfecto dentro de mi, lo demas del nucleo se quedo en nueva vestroia para estabilizarla, por eso tengo esa cantidad de poder

Dan: ah entiendo, bueno no importa vamos te toca zeon

Leonidas: (flotando junto a zeon) lanzame estoy listo para jugar (cerrandose)

Zeon: bien (agarrandolo) bakugan pelea (lanzandolo a la misma carta que drago) bakugan surge (leonidas brilla de un intenso rojo pasando a su forma real demostrado que era algo mas grande y claramente se veia mas peligroso que drago) Pyrus Leonidas

Bakupot: nivel de poder Pyrus Leonidas 420 Gs

Runo: (impresionada) ¡es enorme!

Shun: y mas fuerte que drago

Preyas: esto se pondra feo (en el hombro de marucho)

Dan: comencemos (activando una carta de poder) ¡poder activado! ¡rugido de fuego!

Bakupot: nivel de poder de drago incrementa a 550 Gs

Zeon: poder activado, cenizas despejadas (activando una carta de poder)

Bakupot: el nivel de poder de drago desciende a 400 Gs

Dan: ¡¿que diablos?

Alice: nunca habia escuchado de esa carta

Zeon: cenizas reducidas es una carta poder que cancela la activacion de la ultima carta de poder jugada y la activacion de la carta portal usada en el mismo turno de batalla

Dan: bien pues recibe esto, ¡carta portal abierta! ¡reactor pyrus! (activando la carta donde estaba ambos bakugan pero esta se desactiva segundos despues) ¡¿que paso?

Marucho: ¡es la carta de cenizas despejadas! ¡recuerda que tambien anula la carta portal del oponente en el mismo turno!

Julie: dan esta en problemas

Leonidas: lo siento drago pero tu caeras (atacando a drago con sus garras haciendo que vuelva a ser una esfera y el nivel vital de dan descienda mientras que leonidas regresaba a ser esfera tambien)

Bakupot: Energia Vital de Dan 65%

Shun: dan perdio casi la mitad de su potencia vital

Alice: ah este paso perderan en uno o dos turnos

Zeon: bakugan pelea (lanzando a su bakugan a la otra carta portal) leonidas surge (leonidas pasa a su verdadera forma)

Dan: ¡bakugan pelea! (lanzando a drago) ¡bakugan surge! (drago pasa a su otra forma) ¡poder activado! ¡flama extenuante! (activando su carta de poder)

Bakupot: el nivel de poder de drago sube a 600 Gs

Runo: ¿como subio tanto su poder?

Zeon: la carta de poder flama extenuante aumenta 150 Gs el poder de un bakugan pyrus, ademas de un bono de 50 Gs por cada bakugan pyrus enemigo pero no importa, carta portal abierta incremento volcanico (la carta portal se activa haciendo brillar a leonidas)

Bakupot: el nivel de poder de leonidas sube a 620 Gs

Marucho: ¿incremento volcanico?, ¿que hace esa carta?

Zeon: incremento volcanico es una carta que incrementa en 200Gs el nivel de poder del bakugan que tenga el nivel de poder inicial mas alto, como el nivel inicial de drago es de 400 y el de leonidas 420, leonidas obtiene el incremento

Dan: ¡no tan rapido! ¡poder activado rugido de fuego! (activando su carta)

Bakupot: nivel de poder de drago incrementa a 750 Gs

Zeon: poder activado valor ancestral (activando una carta)

Bakupot: nivel de poder de drago desciende a 600 Gs, nivel de poder de leonidas aumenta a 770 Gs

Skyress: altero los niveles de poder

Angelo: estas cartas nuevas son muy potentes (cambiando a diablo) ¡nuestras cartas seguro seran increibles!

Gorem: ¿que hacia esa carta?

Zeon: la carta valor ancestral permite que mi bakugan absorva el incremento de poder que el oponente utiliza en este turno, leonidas acabalo

Leonidas: ¡como ordenes! (atacando a drago haciendo que vuelva a ser esfera y el nivel de dan vuelva a bajar)

Bakupot: Energia Vital de Dan 20%

Runo: dan esta a un solo golpe de perder, mientras que zeon nisiquiera perdio nada de su energia vital

Tigrera: no queria decirlo pero dan y drago no tiene oportunidad

Hydranoid: aun no sabemos, la batalla no ah terminado

Zeon-Dan: carta portal lista/¡carta portal lista! (ambos lanzan sus cartas portales) bakugan pelea/¡bakugan pelea! (ambos lanzan sus bakugan haciendo que pasen a sus verdaderas formas en una las cartas portales)

Dan: ¡doble poder activado rugido de fuego mas flama extenuante! (incrementando el poder de drago)

Bakupot: nivel de poder de drago 750 Gs, nivel de poder de leonidas 420 Gs

Alice: ¿doble poder?

Marucho: es cuando se activan 2 cartas de poder a la ves

Dan: ¡y para acabar! ¡poder activado calor prohibido! (activando su carta haciendo que las cartas de valor ancestral y cenizas despejadas se congelaran) esta carta cancela tus cartas de poder que alteren mi nivel de poder en su efecto de activacion

Marucho: ¡dan lo logro!

Shun: que astuto, dan logro evitar que zeon redusca el nivel de poder de drago

Alice: ahora dan podra atacar sin problemas

Zeon: (sonrie levemente) esto acabo dan, leonidas y yo ganamos

Dan: ¡¿de que hablas? ¡drago supera por mucho a leonidas!

Zeon: pero no olvides que aun tengo mi carta portal (haciendo que a todos les diera una gota al estilo anime)

Shun: me olvide de eso

Runo: y yo

Alice: dan ya perdio

Hydranoide: retiro lo que dije antes, la batalla termino

Dan-Drago: ¡oigan! _

Zeon: se acabo carta portal abierta, carta de personaje leonidas (activando su carta portal) esta carta hace que el poder de leonidas se duplica y no es todo, aun me queda una carta de poder que aun eh usado, poder activado, cañon alfa (activando su carta de poder) esta carta solo puede usarla leonidas dado que es su propio ataque, esta carta incrementa 200 Gs mas su poder

Bakupot: nivel de poder de drago 750 Gs, nivel de poder de leonidas 1040 Gs

Zeon: ¡ataca leonidas!

Leonidas: (elevandose y en su boca se carga una luz azulada) ¡cañon alfa! (disparando una descarga electrica azulada de su boca dandole directamente a drago transformandolo en esfera)

Bakupot: Energia Vital de Dan 0%, Energia Vital de Zeon 100%, Batalla Finalizada Ganador Zeon (en eso el portal se cierra y todos vuelven al mundo real frente al restaurante de la familia misaki)

Dan: (sentado en el piso) que mal amigo, nuestra primera batalla desde que nos encontramos y perdimos

Drago: (junto a el en forma de esfera) tranquilo daniel, habra muchas mas batallas (subiendose a su hombro)

Alice: (ayudando a dan a ponerse de pie) ¿dan estas bien?

Dan: si tranquila alice, no pasa nada (sonriendole haciendo que alice se sonroje de forma leve sin ser notada)

Zeon: nada mas dan, usaste esas nuevas cartas muy bien

Leondas: y tu drago eres en verdad fuerte

Dan: bueno mejor en ves de lamentarme preparemonos para divertirnos mañana despues de todo es fin de semana

Julie: si podriamos pasear por la ciudad y divertirnos

Runo: entonces esta decidido, mañana iremos al centro de la ciudad

Zeon: me gusta la idea, ademas tanto tiempo en vestroia me hizo extrañar mi mundo

Dan: entonces nos vemos mañana aquí a las 12:00

Zeon-Runo-Shun-Marucho-Alice-Julie: ¡bien!

En El Proximo Capitulo: Pasando El Tiempo Juntos, La Historia De Zeon y Leonidas


	3. La Historia De Zeon y Leonidas

Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores por sus reviews, me son muy gratos y los aprecio de verdad y quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto con la continuacion, de verdad lo siento, ahora sin mas preambulo les traigo el capitulo numero 3 del fic

Capitulo 3- Pasando El Tiempo Juntos, La Historia De Zeon y Leonidas

Era sabado al mediodia en Wardington todos en la ciudad asi como en el mundo estaban en sus cosas, trabajando, almorzando, o simplemente perdiendo el tiempo en cualquier tonteria o cosa que le venga en gana como era el caso de los 7 soldados y sus fieles compañeros los bakugan. Sin siquiera preocuparse por nada los peleadores estaban caminando por el centro de wardington pensando que hacer para divertirse

Dan: entonces ¿que quieren hacer?

Zeon: ¿no sabes que hacer?

Dan: no ¿porque preguntas? o_O

Runo: pues tu fuiste el de la gran idea de venir aquí

Shun: de seguro ni pensaste que podiamos hacer, y eso que estabas muy emocionado u_u

Dan: oye no me molestes, solo queria que pasaramos el dia todos juntos

Alice: ya no es necesario discutir (tratando de calmar la situacion)

Marucho: entonces ¿que hacemos?

Julie: ¡ya se! ¡vayamos alla! (señalando el lugar favorito para cualquier o tal vez cualquier adolescente, el centro comercial)

Dan: ay no (esperandose lo peor)

Zeon: ¿que pasa? Es solo el centro comercial

Dan: es que...

Shun: cada ves que julie señala el centro comercial...

Marucho: solo significa una cosa

Zeon: y ¿eso es?

Runo: 3

Alice: 2

Dan-Shun-Marucho: 1 -_-

Julie: ¡COMPRAS! (llendose corriendo al edificio)

Runo: asi es compras (siguiendola con alice)

Dan: y nosotros tendremos que cargar todas las bolsas -_-

Shun: de todo lo que ellas compren

Zeon: esta no la vi venir

Marucho: ya te acostumbraras (empezando a caminar junto con todos)

Leonidas: ¿que haras? (en el bolsillo de su compañero)

Zeon: lo que es obvio, no tengo salida (siguiendolas)

Sin mas que decir los 7 peleadores entraron al centro comercial y empezaron su recorrido en lo que minutos despues se convirtio en un no tan relajante momento para los muchachos despues de todo se la pasaron la mayoria del tiempo cargando las bolsas con las compras, las cuales cabe decir que el 90% eran compras de julie y el otro 10% no hace falta decir de quienes eran, despues de un buen rato mas los peleadores decidieron tomar un descanso y fueron a comer a una hamburgueseria que estaba cerca

Dan: alfin un descanso (recargandose en la silla con una gran hamburguesa, papas gigantes y vaso de soda enorme frente a el)

Marucho: es verdad estoy agotado (con cara de que le faltaba el aire mientras tenia una hamburguesa mediana, una soda y papas en una bandeja fente a el)

Julie: exageran (comiendse una ensalada)

Shun: eso lo dices tu, nosotros cargamos todo (bebiendo de su soda)

Alice: aunque debo decir que me sorprendio la fuerza fisica de zeon (comiendo una porcion media de papas fritas)

Runo: si el cargo la mayoria las bolsas y eso que son cerca de 16 (comiendo un helado de vainilla con chocolate)

Zeon: pues los soldados me dieron un entrenamiento riguroso (mordiendo su hamburguesa con queso)

Dan: ahora que lo pienso ¿como se conocieron tu y leonidas?

Julie: es verdad, se ve que ustedes son grandes amigos

Drago: aunque ahora que lo dicen, cuando tuvimos nuestra pelea ayer pude sentir una energia particular en el ademas de su modo de luchar, algo que me parecio haber visto

Ante estas preguntas tanto el castaño oji-azul como su bakugan se miraron por unos segundos mientras guardaban silencio como si dudaran en hablar, algo que los impresiono a todos, ¿habia algo malo con la forma en la que se encontraron?, eso era lo que pensaban, pero en eso sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz del segundo bakugan pyrus que estaba sobre la mesa

Leonidas: diles, no me molesta que lo hagas (hablando con un tono de voz tranquilo y comprensible)

Zeon: esta bien, veran, resulta que leonidas y yo... nos conocimos en la dimension de la perdicion

Despues de escuchar esas palabras a algunos de los peleadores casi se les cae la comida de la mano mientras que los demas casi se caian de sus sillas

Dan: ¡¿como?

Drago: entonces ¿zeon te salvo de la dimension de la perdicion leonidas?

Leonidas: no de hecho, yo naci en la dimension de la perdicion (eso causo un asombro aun mayor)

Skyress: ¿un bakugan que nacio en la dimension de la perdicion?

Preyas: no puedo creer que eso sea posible

Drago: entonces, esa energia que sentia era de la energia que se sentia en la dimension de la perdicion

Leonidas: asi es, yo naci del odio y el rencor de todos los bakugan apresados en esa dimension, antes yo solo pensaba en pelear y derrotar a mis enemigos, pero desde que conoci a zeon, mi forma de ser cambio por completo

Runo: pero ¿como es que entraste a la dimension de la perdicion?

Zeon: pues lo mejor es decirles desde el comienzo, el dia que empezaron a caer cartas del cielo, yo me encontraba en el parque con mi mejor amigo blake, es como un hermano para mi, ese dia atrapamos la misma carta al mismo tiempo y de ella salio un bakugan, ese bakugan no era ni mio ni suyo, decidimos que seria de ambos, despues cada un empezo a conseguir sus propios bakugan y nos volvimos un equipo en batalla, pero un dia, el decayo, su salud era debil desde hacia tiempo y sufrio un ataque

Alice: pero ¿que le paso?

Zeon: bueno, fue internado en un hospital pues estaba en coma, yo me quedaba siemrpe a cuidarlo y siempre sostenia el bakugan que compartiamos, un dia un pequeño portal aparecio ante mi y ahi estaban los soldados, ellos me ofrecieron curarlo si yo iba a donde estaban ellos, acepte sin dudar y ellos lo curaron, despues el portal me absorvio y el bakugan quedo en manos de blake, despues de eso me tomaron por desaparecido

Julie: que mas que mas (impaciente como si estuviera viendo una telenovela)

Runo: ¡julie! Ten mas respeto, esto no le es facil (regañandola)

Julie: lo siento (avergonzada)

Shun: entonces ¿que paso despues?

Zeon: los soldados me contaron sobre naga, hal-g, masquerade y todo eso, yo queria volver para pelear pero me dijeron que me necesitaban porque creian que vendria una amenaza aun peor entonces decidi quedarme, asi que para comenzar me entrenamiento me mandaron a la dimension de la perdicion para ver mi resistencia, ademas creian que encontraria algo que necesitaria, y fue asi, necesitaba un compañero, un amigo, y conoci a leonidas

Leonidas: yo en esa dimension solo peleaba y nada mas, no tienia una razon fija, cuando conoci a zeon lo trate como un ser inferior, el se comportaba como si no pasara nada malo, aunque lo insultara y lo amenazara el no se iba ni se alejaba, me trataba como un igual

Angelo: eso sin duda es ver a todos como lo que en verdad son (pasando a diablo) lo vio por lo que es por dentro y no me refiero a ver a traves de el, seria como tener vision de rayos x

Marucho: ¿que ocurrio despues?

Leonidas: un dia, todos los bakugan que habia derrotado en la dimension de la perdicion vinieron juntos para derrotarme, zeon se interpuso en medio alegando que no era justo que sean todos contra mi al mismo tiempo, despues los soldados aparecieron y derrotaron a los bakugan en un segundo, despues de eso, zeon y yo nos volvimos compañeros

Zeon: desde ese entonces hemos estado entrenando en nueva vestroia y ahora estamos aquí con ustedes

Julie: (llorando al estilo anime) ¡pero que amigo tan leal! T_T

Marucho: (igual) ¡si se metio a la dimension de la perdicion por su amigo!

Zeon: oigan tranquilos no es para tanto (con una gota al estilo anime)

Shun: me sorprende que hubiera un bakugan que naciera en la dimension de la perdicion

Alice: si a mi tambien

Dan: bueno no importa, lo importante es que estas aquí y todo esta bien, ahora divirtamonos

Runo: y ¿que se te ocurre exactamente? (comiendo de su helado mientras lo veia con cara de "que idiota eres")

Dan: pueeees (buscando con la mirada una salvacion para evitar quedar como todo un idiota hasta que pudo notar un edificio que toda persona amaba) vayamos aya

Shun: ¿al cine?

Dan: si ¿que se te ocurre algo mejor?

Shun: la verdad no (dandole igual)

Zeon: entonces decidido, hace mucho que no voy a un cine

Julie: bien ahora podras hacerlo

Dicho esto todos terminaron de comer y se fueron directamente al cine para ver las peliculas que estaban presentando ls cuales eran: "Bleach 4, La Saga Del Infierno", "Naruto Shippuden 4, La Torre Perdida", "El Capitan America", "Piratas Del Caribe 4: Navegando en Aguas Misteriosas" y "Harry Potter y Las Reliquias De La Muerte Parte 2, El Epico Final"

Marucho: entonces ¿cual vemos? (viendo las carteleras con los demas)

Dan: no se, todas son muy buenas opciones

Alice: y ¿porque no vemos todas?

Julie: no creo que se pueda, todas son en los mismos horarios

Shun: entonces que cada quien vaya a ver la que quiera y nos encontramos aquí de nuevo

Zeon: por mi no hay problema

Runo: entonces vayamos a comprar las entradas

Una ves decidido los peleadores fueron a comprar las entradas para ver diferentes funciones, Julie y Marucho se fueron a ver el capital america ya que marucho queria verla y a julie le llamo la atencion, Dan decidio ver Piratas del Caribe y Alice lo acompaño para pasar tiempo con dan a solas, Zeon y Runo decidieron ver Harry Potter ya que el castaño ya era conocedor de la saga y la ojiesmeralda al darse cuenta de que verian la misma pelicula no pudo resistir la tentacion de ir con el, y por ultimo Shun decidio ver Naruto Shippuden, una ves que compraran la comida para la funcion cada uno se fue a la sala que le tocaba, donde empezaban a rodar las peliculas, en la del capitan america el peque rubio se entretenia por los efectos mientras que su compañera se entretenia viendo a los actores, en la de Naruto el joven ninja veia complacido la pelicula acompañado de Chan Lee con quien se habia encontrado en la entrada de la sala, Mientras en la sala donde exivian Piratas Del Caribe Dan veia muy entretenido la pelicula mientras que alice cada ves que se asustaba se abrazaba al castaño haciedo que este se sonroje, y por ultimo en la sala de Harry Potter el castaño oji azul veia atento la pelicula mientras que la peleadora de Haos inconcientemente se abrazaba a el mientras el castaño no se molestaba con ella

Runo: esta pelicula es muy buena

Zeon: si no hay duda (abrazandola por el hombro inconcientemente haciendo que la chica se sonroje)

Runo: (volteando a verlo) o...oye zeon

Zeon: ¿si? (volteando a verla pero en el proceso los labios de ambos se tocaron levemente dejandolos a ambos inmoviles por unos segundos los cuales fueron eternos para ambos pero despues reaccionaron y voltearon evitando verse) /dios ¿que me paso? No podia moverme, con suerte podia respirar/

Runo: (roja como tomate) /oh por dios ¡¿que hice? Lo bese ¡lo bese! O almenos eso creo, no se si eso cuente como un beso/

Despues de este pequeño suceso descidieron terminar de ver la pelicula y una ves que esta termino decidieron salir de la sala para encontrarse con los otros 5 peleadores, una ves que los encontraron se pusieron a hablar de las peliculas que vieron mientras caminaban por el centro de la ciudad.

Shun: la pelicula de naruto estuvo muy buena, llena de accion y trama

Marucho: la pelicula del capitan america estubo muy buena

Julie: lo unico que no estuvo tam bueno fue el final

Marucho eso si -_-

Dan: la de piratas del cariba estuvo increible, y muy graciosa

Alice: si, aunque los zombies si que daban miedo

Shun: oigan ¿como estuvo el final de la saga de harry potter? (viendo a runo y zeon los cuales no habian dicho nada)

Zeon: fue la mejor pelicula de toda la saga

Runo: pues fue (recordando el beso accidental que ambos se habian dado) maravilloso (sonrojandose)

Leonidas: (desde el bolsillo de su compañero) las peliculas son algo muy impresionante

Dan: si es como ver un televisor enorme (en el bolsillo de dan)

Preyas: si pero no es muy diferente que verlas en casa de marucho (haciendo que todos empezaran a reirse)

Marucho: entonces ¿que hacemos ahora? Aun nos queda algo del tiempo antes de que se acabe el dia

Julie: ¡ya se! ¡vayamos aya! (señalando un karaoke)

Alice: buena idea julie vamos (ambas se ponen a correr hacia el edificio mientras los demas solo las veian)

Shun: creo que no tenemos opcion

Dan: cierto, si no puedes con ellos uneteles

Despues de esto los demas peleadores se unieron a las dos chicas al karaoke donde se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a escuchar a las personas que ya estavan cantando

Alice: entonces ¿quien de nosotros va a cantar?

Zeon: es necesario que nosotros cantemos

Julie: claro que si, porque solo quedarnos a escuchar es aburrido

Shun: entonces hagamos esto, cantaremos nosotros (refiriendose a los chicos) despues ustedes (las chicas) y despues que cante el que tenga ganas de cantar

Dan: ¿estas seguro de esa decision shun?

Marucho: yo no le veo lo malo

Julie: entonces decidido (agarrando el libro donde estaban registradas las canciones) elijamos que cantaremos

-Unos Minutos Despues-

Runo: entonces ¿ya elegimos todos?

Julie: si, ahora primero nosotras

Marucho: ¿porque ustedes?

Zeon: las damas primero

Alice: exacto

Julie: bien nos vamos (agarrando a sus dos amigas del brazo y llevandoselas al escenario)

Runo: (con un microfono en mano) no estoy muy segura de esto

Alice: tranquila runo solo dejate llevar

Runo: bien (escuchando como empzaba la pista de la cancion)

Cancion: Shunkan Sentimental de Scandal

Julie: Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga

Kyou mo

Alice: Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

Las 3: hoshigatte ita mono wo te ni shite mo

Sunao ni

Runo: Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou?

Julie: Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai

Alice: Itami ga unda kakera de

Runo: Donna shunkan datte unmei datte

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

Las 3: Hitori de kangaechatte ima wo mayou yori ashita wo

Mukaeni yukunda

Runo: Zutto omotte itai kokoro ni jirai

SWITCH wa kitte nai

Alice-Julie: Kawaranai mirai kowashita itsumo boku wo

Miteru arifureta MELODY ga

Runo: Kudaranai to hitoni warawaretemo kira kira

Las 3: Naosa ra kagayaku no wa naze darou?

Naniga hontou de uso ga nikutsu janakute

Kanjite itai kokoro de

Kitto aijou nante gensou datte

Gomakashitakunai yo, kizutsuita to shitemo

wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo muzugaru

Boku mo arukara

Alice: Nakeru kurai ao zora

Kousatende te wo nobashita

Julie: Juunen go mo konna fuuni

Irare ru kana isshou ni

Runo: Donna shunkan datte unmei datte

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

Genkai datte konnan datte

Akirametakunai yo

Kono mama hanasanaide

Las 3: Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migi te no nukumori

Koko ni aru kara

Despues de que terminaran de cantrar los aplausos y ovaciones inundaron el lugar demostrando que a todos les habia encantado la cancion, la chicas una ves dejaron los microfonos en su lugar volvieron a la mesa donde estaban los chicos los cuales se levantaron y fueron al escenario pues les tocaba a ellos cantar

Shun: bueno nos toca (con microfono en mano)

Dan: todos se saben la letra ¿verdad?

Marucho: si

Zeon: bueno empezemos (escuchando la pista)

Cancion: Share The World de H.U.B

Zeon-Dan: Ano oozora ni todoku made

Shun-Marucho: I believe hitotsu no ashita e hey

Dan: come one Let's go everybody Oh we share the Music

Shun: come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream

Marucho: come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times

Zeon: come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world

Dan: kurayami mayoikomi tesaguri dena zoto ki

Shun: yukisaki miezuni tachi domarutoki

Marucho: umm you and me yes kimochi wakachiau sekaini

Zeon: michibiki I feel the Beat arukidashiteku oh yeah

Dan: share the music itsudatte

Shun: share the one dream shinjiatte

Marucho: share the good times tewotsunaide

Zeon: share the one world now

Zeon-Dan: Ano oozora ni todoku made nando demo boku nayukunda

Shun-Marucho: Ima koso koeteyuku I believe hitotsu no ashitae yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah...

Dan: come one Let's go everybody Oh we share the Music

Zeon: come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world

Dan: oikake owarete mebiusu no wanoue

Shun: chikazuki maemuki nee share shitaiyo style

Marucho: hajimaru hirogaru souzoujyou kono flavor

Zeon: karadajyuu I feel so god Jyouninareru oh yeah

Dan: share the music tookutatte

Shun: share the one dream tsutaeatte

Marucho: share the good times souwaratte

Zeon: share the one world now

Zeon-Dan: mienai kabe no mukoukawani matteiru kimi ga itanda

Shun-Marucho: mousuguni todokukara I believe hitotsu no sekai e yeah yeah...

Dan: come one Let's go everybody Oh we share the Music

Shun: come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream

Marucho: come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times

Zeon: come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world

Zeon-Dan: Ano oozora ni todoku made nando demo boku nayukunda

Shun-Marucho: Ima koso koeteyuku I believe hitotsu no ashitae yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah...

Zeon-Dan: mienai kabe no mukoukawani matteiru kimi ga itanda

Shun-Marucho: mousuguni todokukara I believe hitotsu no sekai e yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah...

Los 4:

come one Let's go everybody Oh we share the Music

come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream

come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times

come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world

Una ves que la cancion termino el lugar se lleno de ovaciones, aplausos y gritos de parte de los espectadores en especial de las chicas del lugar lo cual hizo que dos de las peleadoras, Runo y Alice, se pucieran celosas de que otras chicas se quedaran viendo a sus respectivos chicos, mientras que la tercera peleadora, Julie, solo se reia de las reacciones de sus mejores amigas, despues de dicha cancion los cuatro muchachos volvieron a la mesa

Zeon: bueno ¿ahora que?

Julie: ¿porque no cantas una cancion zeon? (queriendo ver a reaccion de runo)

Zeon: ¿porque yo? O_o

Julie: porque tu preguntaste que hacer, ahora ve (empujandolo delicadamente hasta llevarlo al escenario para despues decirle al DJ que pista poner)

Zeon: pues ya que (agarrando el microfono)

Cancion: Melody Of The Wild Dance de Sid

Zeon: Shizuka ni shizuka ni

maku wa kiri otoshi

Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou

Miwatasu kagiri no yami to

katto wo te saguri no hibi

Bokura wa make wo shiranai

yowasa wo dakishime aruita

Atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame

Shizuka ni shizuka ni

makuwa kiri otoshi

Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou

Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa

Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo

Kokoro nai kotoba hoko saki

subete wo nomi komi aruita

Tsukareta hushin wa jishin ni neji mage

Kurushikute nigetakute

maga sashita mirai wa

Yume egaita bokura to tooi tokoro de

Jikan nante hosou nante kechi rashite hohoenda

Ano koro nani mo kowaku nakatta ro?

Shizuka ni shizuka ni

maku wa kiri otoshi

Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou

Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa

Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teko

Itoshikute itoshikute

hoka wa nani mo nakute

Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu

Matomete tsurete itte ageru sa hanasanai de

Zutto nari yamanu

Ranbu no MELODY

Una ves terminada la cancion los gritos de las chicas se hicieron aun mas notorios que antes haciendo que runo se enojara aun mas que antes, despues de que el castaño se bajara del escenario decidieron irse ya que se empezaba a hacer tarde, despues de llevar a las chicas a la casa de runo, los muchachos fueron por caminos diferentes, lo que ninguno sabia era que runo desde la ventana miraba de reojo como el oijiazul se iba junto con dan

Runo: /ese beso...me gusto mucho/ (pensaba mientras sonreia con un leve rubor en sus mejillas)

En El Proximo Capitulo: Demostrando Capacidades, Actuando Con Todo el Corazon


	4. Demostrando Capacidades

Hola Queridos Lectores de Bakugar, en verdad no tengo perdon por mi tardanza, han pasado varias cosas que no tiene caso nombrarlas, pero almenos espero que este capitulo llegue a sus expectativas

Capitulo 4-Demostrando Capacidades, Actuando Con Todo el Corazon

Nombre: [dialogo]. /[pensamientos], () [acciones]

Un nuevo dia comenzaba en la ciudad de Wardington. Pero no cualquier dia, era "ese dia", el dia que cualquier persona odia, el dia que siempre queremos que nunca llegue: El Lunes, asi es, era lunes, el dia que toda persona que se conozca odia, pues solo significaba una cosa, adios a la libertar y hola a las obligaciones haciendo que todos se levanten con un agotamiento fatal , los adultos tenian tales como limpiar, o iban a trabajar o lo que sea que hagan en la vida, mientras que los jovenes, simplemente iban a la escuela para recibir sus clases como de costumbre como era el caso que se les presentaba a nuestros protagonistas.

Los peleadores se encontraban en su salon de clases donde la profesora explicaba cierto tema que enseñaba del cual solo 4 de 7 de los peleadores prestaban atencion, los unicos que no lo hacian eran Dan, que estaba tan aburrido en ese momento que preferia ver por la ventana hacia el exterior, Julie la cual junto con alice decidieron inscribirse a la escuela tambien, sufria un severo estado de "Idiotizacion" al no poder entender ni una sola palabra o letra de lo que desia la proferosa, y por ultimo y aunque no lo crean, el tercero era Marucho el genio peque, pero su razon era algo comprensible, como el solia tener clases en casa ya sabia todo lo relacionado con el tema por lo que decidio no prestarle atencion y empezo a jugar silenciosamente con su celular.

Mientras tanto, los otros cuatro peleadores, Zeon, Shun, Alice y Runo, se comportaban como alumnos responsables estando atentos a la clase, pero la ultima de los 4 no podia concentrarse del todo a la clase porque en su mente permanecia ese beso, su primer beso, aquel que ella y el castaño oji-azul habian compartido en la sala del cine, lo cual al recordarlo hacia que su rostro enrojeciera, mas aun cuando la persona con la que lo habia compartido estaba sentada justo a su lado.

Despues de varias clases llego la unica que requeriria salir fuera del edificio, la clase de actitud fisica tambien conocida como clase de gimnasia en la cual los chicos tenian que jugar futbol soccer mientras que las chicas tenian que practicar tiro con arco

-En El Campo De Soccer-

Los chicos se encontraban todos en el campo, algunos jugando mientras que otros estaban esperando su turno para empezar el partido

Dan: (vestido con un uniforme de soccer como shun y marucho) vaya que hace un buen dia

Marucho: si, es perfecto para jugar soccer

Shun: oigan ¿y zeon?

Zeon: aquí estoy (llegando con el uniforme puesto y una lata de soda en la mano)

Shun: ¿donde estabas?

Zeon: tenia sed y quise ir por algo de beber (bebiendo de la lata)

Dan: pues terminatela rapido que el partido comenzara en unos minutos

Zeon: ya calma que pareces mi mama (burlandose de el mientras seguia bebiendo)

-Un Rato Mas Tarde, En El Campo De Tiro Con Arco-

Las chica se encontraban en un campo alejado al de soccer dond habia varias dianas usadas como blancos para practicar, las alumnas practicaban tratando de lanzar las flechas lo mejor que podian mientras que una de las dianas fue atravezada por una flecha justo en el centro

Julie: ¡que talento alice! ¡acertaste todos los tiros! (viendo como la pelinaranja de ojos marrones habia dado justo en el centro mientras las demas alumnas le aplaudian por tal logro)

Runo: no nos dijiste que sabias usar asi el arco

Alice: (algo avergonzada) no es tan dificil, solo hay que poner los brazos firmes y puedes flechar cualquier diana /aunque hay otra cosa que me gustaria flechar/ (pensando en el corazon de cierto castaño de ojos rojos mientras su rostro se cubria de un sonrojo casi invisible)

Maestra: bueno alumnas la clase termino, vayan a asearse y despues pueden retirarse

Dicho esto todas las alumnas fueron a asearse y a cambiarse de ropa para despues irse del campo de tiro cada una a hacer lo que quisiera

Runo: oigan tenemos tiempo libre, ¿ahora que hacemos?

Julie: pues la clase de los chicos aun no termina, según se estan jugando soccer, ¿que tal si vamos a ver y los animamos?

Alice: pues no me parece mala idea vayamos

-Mientras En El Campo De Futbol-

Entrenador: ¡equipo rojo 5! ¡equipo azul 5! ¡pongan esfuerzo alumnos y desempaten! (tal como lo decia el maestro/entrenador, ambos equipos, el rojo en el cual estaban nuestros peleadores, y el azul estaban empatados mientras que las tribunas frente a la cancha estaban casi llenas de alumnos tanto del mismo curso como de otros, maestros e incluso habia personas que habian visto el partido desde la calle y se acercaron a ver, y para rematar el asunto habia uno de esos vendedores de comida como los que aparecen en los partidos de beisball)

Runo: ¿es enserio? (recion llegando con sus dos amigas mientras veia a todas las personas con una gota al estilo anime)

Alice: no le des importancia runo, solo vinieron a ver (encontrando lugar donde las tres se sentaron)

Vendedor: ¡palomitas, bebidas, nachos, papitas, hotdogs, tacos! ¡lleve! ¡lleve! ¡lleve! (ganandose la vida)

Julie: ¡oiga el de la comida! ¡unas papitas por aca!

Vendedor: ¡enseguida! (el hombre agarra un paquete de papitas y como todo un profecional en su trabajo se lo lanza a julie de forma que ella lo atrape y despues la misma le lanza un billete)

Runo: julie ¿enserio esto no te parece raro? (viendo como ella comia como si fuera de lo mas normal)

Julie: por dios runo, si no pasaran cosas como estas la vida no seria tan divertida (sosteniendo una papita como si duera algo importante) pero bueno mejor veamos (girando la vista hacia el campo como sus amigas)

Tablero

Rojos: 5 Azules: 5 Tiempo 1 Munito

Dan: ¡solo nos queda un minuto!

Marucho: ¡tenemos que apurarnos!

Zeon: (pensando en un plan) ¡oigan cuando les avise denle el balon a shun para que me lo de a mi! ¡tengo una idea en mente!

Dan: ¡bien! (dicho esto dan se acerco al jugador del equipo contrario y empezo a acorralarlo guiandolo hacia donde estaba su pequeño amigo rubio) ¡marucho!

Marucho: (aprovechando su pequeña estatura le robo el balon al jugador del equipo contrario) ¡listo!

Zeon: /excelente/ ¡marucho ahora! (corriendo hacia la porteria)

Marucho: ¡shun! (pateando el balo con todas sus fuerzas mientras que el joven ninja atrapaba el balon recibiendolo con el pecho y pasandola a su pie)

Shun: ¿¡ahora que! (corriendo hacia la porteria al igual que el castaño oji-azul)

Zeon: (aumentando la velocidad de tal forma que sus pisadas se marcaran en el piso por la presion y en un impulso da un gran salto quedando suspendido en el aire)

Todos-Zeon: ¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH? O_O

Alice: que veloz rompio cada parte del suelo que pisaba

Runo: y esta varios metros en el aire

Julie: runo seras la envidia de todas las del instituto, tu chico es increible

Runo: (sonrojada) ¡callate julie! El no es mio /pero/ (piensa en el beso del cine haciendo que se pusiera mas roja)

Shun: increible, yo puedo saltar casi a la misma altura, no me esperaba esto

Zeon: (aun en el aire de cabeza y con las manos en los bolsillos) shun apurate el tiempo se va, rapido pasame el balon

Shun: (reaccionando y fijandose en el balon notando que faltaban solo 10 segundos) ¡ahi va! (pateando el balon hacia arriba justo a donde estaba el castaño) /¿como hara para anotar el gol?/

Zeon: (moviendose en el aire tratando de encontrar el angulo necesario y justo cuando el balon lo ancanzo lo pateo hacia la porteria con tal fuerza que no solo anoto el gol sino que en el proceso rompio la red de la porteria y atraveso la tierra dejando un pequeño carter)

Runo-Alice-Julie: ¡no puede ser! (sin poder creerselo)

Dan: marucho ¿lo que acabo de ver fue real? O_O

Marucho: eso queria peguntar yo O.O

Shun: /no puedo creerlo, esa patada fue tan fuerte que si el portero hubiera tratado de bloquear el balon se hubiera lastimado de gravedad/

Zeon: (aterrizando de pie en el suelo) ganamos

Entrenador: (reaccionando) ¡termino el partido! ¡el ganador es el equipo rojo! ¡a las duchas muchachos! (despues de esto todos se pusieron a celebrar mientras los equipos iban a asearce y en las tribunas todo era una locura de celebracion)

Chica1: ¡fue increible! (charlando con su amiga sentada algo cerca de las peleadoras mujeres)

Chica2: ¡lo se! Oye ¿conoces al chico del gol?

Chica1: escuche que se llama zeon fujisaki, tiene nuestra edad y esta en el salon 2-3

Chica2: es muy lindo, ¿crees que quisiera ir conmigo al baile cosplay que haran?

Chica1: no lo se, pero yo tambien quisiera ir con el (llendose con su amiga conversando)

Julie: (viendolas irse escuchando la conversacion) wow parece que zeon ya tiene fanaticas (volteando a ver a runo para sorprenderse al verla como si estuviera rodeada por un aura de odio mientras apretaba los dientes y con el cabello cubirendo sus ojos mientras contenia su rabia) /los celos de runo si que llegan a dar miedo/

Alice: (tratando de cambiar el tema) pero ¿ustedes saben que es eso del baile cosplay?

Runo: (calmandose lentamente) ahora que lo dices no lo se

Alumno: (que ya se estaba por ir con una chica) ¿no saben sobre el baile?

Julie: no, ¿ustedes saben?

Alumna: claro, tengan (dijo mientras sacaba un volante de su bolsillo y lo dejaba en manos de alice)

Alice: gracias n_n

Alumna: de nada adios (dijo para despues irse con el chico llebandolo del brazo)

Julie: haber (asomandose con runo para ver el papel)

"_Baile Escolar Cosplay"_

"_Este viernes a las 8 PM"_

"_Tema: Cosplay Anime"_

"_Vengan disfrazados de su personaje de anime favorito"_

"_Habra comida, baile y concursos de cosplay a diversos temas"_

"_Esta permitido traer pareja de otras escuelas"_

"_El cosplay es obligatorio sino no sera permitida la entrada"_

"_¡No se lo pierdan y diviertanse!"_

Julie: ¡vallamos! *_*

Runo: ¡¿que? ¡claro que no!

Julie: aaaaaaaawwwwwww ¡¿porque no runo? (haciendo berrinche)

Runo: no quiero pasar vergüenza llendo a un baile sola, yo ni se bailar y no pienso hacer cosplay, ademas no hay persojane al que pueda parecerme

Julie: oh vamos runo, no estaras sola nosotras tambien pensamos ir ¿o no alice?

Alice: pues no se, nunca eh ido a un baile ni eh hecho cosplay

Julie: ¡¿y que? Yo tampoco y no me estoy quejando, vayamos chicas

Alice: bueno me convenciste

Runo: a mi no

Julie: anda runo ademas podrias invitar a zeon

Runo: /¿in...in...invitarlo? ¿a el?/ (poniendose roja) olvidalo no puedo

Julie: animate tal ves el quiera ir, ademas si no lo haces seguramente otra chica lo hara, esas dos chicas de hace rato estaban interesadas en el, tal ves lo inviten

Runo: /¡que ¿QUE? ¡¿ellas y otras chicas lo trataran de invitar?/ (sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo asustando a su amiga peli-plateada)

Alice: ademas tal ves los chicos tambien podrian querer ir, asi que podriamos ir en grupo (justo al momento de oir eso la mente de la peli-azul empezaba a maquinar un plan o mas bien una escusa)

Runo: ¡ya esta bien ire! ¡pero solo si dejas de insistir julie! (usando su recien planeada excusa)

Julie: ¡siii! (abrazando a sus dos amigas)

-En Los Pasillos De La Escuela-

Dan-Marucho: ¡¿como lo hiciste?

Zeon: ¿cuantas veces me preguntaran lo mismo? Ya les respondi

Marucho: es que no existe humano que pueda hacer eso, rompiste la red y atravesaste el suelo con el balon

Dan: ademas de que dañaste el suelo corriendo y saltaste varios metros en el aire

Shun: (cansandose de lo mismo cambiando de tema) oigan vean eso (señalando un cartel pegado en la pared)

Marucho: haber (se acerca a ver como sus amigos)

Zeon: ¿un baile cosplay? Suena interesante

Shun: ¿iremos?

Dan: ¿porque no? Suena divertido

Shun: pero ¿y los disfraces?

Zeon: yo puedo encargarme, solo necesito el dinero para los materiales

Marucho: yo te ayudo con eso, pero ¿podras hacerlos todo tu solo?

Zeon: peque, peque, peque, estas hablando con un verdadero otaku, los disfraces los tendre listo en un dia

Dan: excelente, oigan ¿creen que las chicas querran ir?

Shun: seguramente, ademas no podemos ir a una fiesta sin invitarlas, no seriamos buenos amigos

Marucho: es cierto, oye zeon, ¿haras tambien los trajes para ellas?

Zeon: amigo, una cosa es que pueda hacer sus cosplays pero ¿crees que ellas estarian comodas de que yo hiciera ropa para ellas?

Marucho: es cierto, seria extraño e incomodo

Julie: (llegando con runo y alice) hola al fin los encontramos, ¿se enteraron del baile?

Dan: ah hola chicas, si ya nos enteramos (señalando el cartel)

Alice: oigan ¿que les parece si vamos juntos en grupo?

Marucho: estabamos pensando lo mismo

Julie: ademas podriamos conseguir pareja en el baile

Zeon: ¿no que tenias novio?

Julie: ah es cierto -_- (deprimiendose) ¡extraño a billy! T_T

Dan: bueno volviendo al otro tema, ¿enserio seria buena idea buscar pareja?

Zeon: mejor dejemos que las cosas se den por si solas

Despues de eso los peleadores se fueron de la escuela y pasaron a la casa de Marucho a buscar a sus bakugan los cuales habian decidido no ir con sus compañeros para tener una "charla de bakugans". Asi la semana empezo a transcurrir lentamente, con escenas bastante extrañas, el lunes fue el comienzo con el partido de futbol donde el ahora conocido como "Patada de Fuego Zeon" o "Fujisaki Velocidad Sonica" metio el gol mas impresionante que se alla visto en la escuela lo que lo hizo uno de los alumnos mas reconocidos en el deporte, despues llego el martes en la escuela, en el cual el ya nombrado amo de pyrus fue varias veces visitado por el capitan del equipo de soccer de la escuela el cual le pedia o mas bien rogaba que se uniera al equipo de soccer para jugar como delantero y no solo eso sino que tambien el capitan del equipo de baloncesto queria pedirle unirse a su equipo pues habia el visto el gran salto que hizo.

Despues llego el miercoles, en el cual al ser famosos y populares los peleadores por salvar al mundo, no se hicieron esperar las invitaciones de varios estudiantes para el baile, mas aun cuando todos supieron del nuevo peleador oficial, lo que causo que los rechasos fueran muy dificiles, dan se excusaba diciendo la mentira que no podia porque ya tenia pareja, julie se excusaba diciendo que ya tenia novio lo cual era cierto, shun se excusaba diciendo "lo siento pero ya tengo pareja, es que no viene a esta escuela gracias de todas formas" lo cual se dudaba si era verdad o mentira, marucho era el que peor la pasaba, ya que se le dificultaba excusarse y escapar por su estatura y su timides con las chicas pero al final lo lograba al ser todo un guerrero, alice y runo se excusaban de la misma forma, diciendo que ya habia alguien a quien querian invitar lo cual era cierto, y por ultimo zeon quien aunque era extraño en ves de ser simplemente invitado era mas que nada perseguido por las chicas, lo que ponia furiosa a runo, de forma que no le daba tiempo de responderles pero aprovechando su velocidad podia lograr escapar.

Por ultimo llego el jueves, el dia antes del baile el cual fue como todos los demas excepto por una pelea en la cafeteria sobre quien queria invitar a quien, pero por culpa de cierto "descuido de runo" [en otras palabras, ella le lanzo su plato de espaguetti a una chica que se acerco a "su" zeon y le coqueteo para invitarlo al baile] se desato una guerra de comida aun mayor que el anterior, pero despues todo fue normalidad

-En La Casa De Runo-

Julie: (quitandose salsa verde del cabello) ah mi cabello esta muy verde, runo es tu culpa por ser tan celosa

Runo: ya dije que lo sentia julie ¡y no estaba celosa! (sonrojandose)

Alice: ya olvidenlo, mañana no hay clases pues en la noche sera en baile

Runo: si es cierto y no tenemos de que disfrazarnos

Julie: tranquila runo yo me encargue de eso (con una bolsas en la mano)

Runo: ¿que tienes ahi exactamente?

-En La Casa De Marucho-

Zeon: ¿conseguiste todo lo que te pedi?

Marucho: si aquí esta (abriendo las puertas de una habitacion llena de muchas cosas como telas, pintura, yeso, y mucho mas)

Zeon: esto si que me gusta

Dan: oye ¿cuanto tardaras? Y ¿de que nos disfrazaremos?

Zeon: unas cuantas horas, no lo tengo fijo, ya tengo una idea para cada uno de nosotros

Shun: y ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?

Zeon: pues si quieren ayudarme (se pone unos lentes de plastico protectores) necesitaran esto (les lanza lentes iguales a los tres)

Shun: ¿lentes protectores? (poniendose sus lentes)

Zeon: y estos (les lanza guantes protectores) son primerisos en esto, bueno (ajustandose sus lentes) es hora de empezar

-Mientras Tanto En Casa De Runo-

Runo: ¡ESTAS LOCA JULIE! (gritandola totalmente furica y avergonzada)

Julie: perdona runo pero es lo unico que pude conseguirte decente ademas de que no pude traerte algo con peluca para otro personaje porque tu cabello es muy largo, mas que nosotras

Alice: ademas runo, este disfraz te quedara a la perfeccion

Runo: no pienso ponerme eso, me da vergüenza usar algo asi

Julie: pero te veras increible, ademas llamaras la atencion de zeon bastante (haciendo que su amiga se sonroje)

Runo: ya ya estabien lo hare (demasiado roja y apenada)

Alice: por cierto julie lo que trajiste para nosotras esta muy bueno, incluso me vino con peluca

Julie: ademas de que combina con lo de runo

Runo: si creo que si, bueno me voy a dormir, nos vemos (sale de la habitacion de alice y julie y se va a la suya)

Alice: ¿crees que logre algo con zeon?

Julie: pues creo que con suerte logra bailar con el, algo increible que se den un beso y un milagro que se vuelvan novios (riendo contagiandole la risa a su amiga)

Alice: bueno mejor durmamos tambien, ya es muy tarde

Julie: cierto ¿como estaran los muchachos?

-En Casa De Marucho-

Dan: ¿donde dejo esto? (sosteniendo unas cuantas telas)

Zeon: por aya (señalando a la izquierda mientras parecia estar soldando algo) shun necesito pintura dorada

Shun: aquí esta (le da un bote de pintura)

Marucho: (trayendo una caja) aquí esta lo que me pediste

Zeon: excelente (agarrando la caja) ahora shun traeme tela negra, mucha, dan ve por una cierra electrica y marucho necesito lentes de contacto de color negros, dorados, marron mielados y gris oscuros de todos los tamaños ¡pero ya o sino la noche se hara larga sino! (les dice siguiendo con lo suyo mientras ellos se ponen a correr por todos lados)

Despues de una noche larga finalmente llego el viernes en el cual seria el baile en el gymnasio de la escuela, eran las 7:40 pm y acordaron verse en la casa de runo, una ves alli partieron a la escuela y se fueron a sus respectivos vestidores para ponerse sus disfraces.

-En El De Las Chicas-

Runo: no puedo creer que me este poniendo esto (colocandose el disfraz)

Alice: ya runo no es para tanto (ajustandose la peluca)

Julie: si, ademas seguro zeon estara babeando cuando te vea (atandose el cabello con un liston en una coleta)

Runo: ¡callate ya julie! (bastante roja mientras se cambiaba los listones de sus coletas) ya termine

Alice: nosotras tambien (decia mientras guardaba su otra ropa en su locker al igual que sus amigas)

Julie: bueno vamos tal ves los chicos ya estan aya (saliendo de los vestidores)

-En El De Los Chicos-

Marucho: pero que buenos cosplays (poniendose un gorrito gracioso)

Shun: si parecemos sacados de un manga, que bueno que tengo el cabello corto ahora (acomodandose la ropa) ya estoy

Marucho: y yo

Dan: marucho estas muy gracioso (poniendose unos lentes de contacto)

Zeon: adelantense, nosotros iremos en un minuto (poniendose una peluca)

Shun: esta bien vamos marucho (se va con el pequeño de aquos)

En el gymnasio todo estaba decorado al estilo japones, con piso de tatami, luces de colores para la pista de baile, un escenario bien decorado, las paredes pintadas con temas de animes diferentes, con buffet oriental, karaoke y mas con muchos alumnos ya disfrazados y bailando

Shun: (llegando con marucho) ¿las ves en algun lado?

Marucho: no

Julie: ¡aquí estamos chicos!

Ambos voltearon y vieron a las peleadoras femeninas, las cuales estaban haciendo cosplay de vocaloid, julie venia difrazada de haku yowane con todo y botella se sake falsa, alice venia como luka megurine usando peluca rosa que ocultaba su cabello real, y runo la cual venia de miku hatsune, tan realista que parecia sacada del internet

Marucho: wow chicas se ven muy bien

Runo: gracias, ustedes tambien

Alice: sobre todo tu marucho te ves muy adorable

Julie: si sus cosplays son increibles, solo los reconocimos por sus voces, sino ni sabiamos que eran ustedes

Marucho estaba disfrazado de Makarov Dreyar de Fairy Tail en su version original, con pantalon y chamarra naranja con vordes azul cielo, camisa blanca con el logo de fairy tail en negro, un gorro gracioso y de 2 puntas en naranja y azul cielo, tenia peluca blanca a los costados de la cabeza, llevaba tambien bigote y lentes de contacto gris oscuro, mientras que shun venia de Sasuke Uchiha de Naruto Shippuden con un peinado diferente, lentes de contacto negros, vistendo unas sandalias negras que llegaban por arriba de los tobillos, un pantalon azul oscuro, una camisa olgada blanca con la marca uchiha en el cuello sobre la espalda, protectores en los brazos en negro, una gran tela azul opaco atada con una gran cuerda en moño color lila, y para rematar una espada atada en la cintura bajo la espalda.

Runo: que buenos disfraces ¿de donde los sacaron?

Shun: zeon los hizo, nosotros le ayudamos un poco, como el es un otaku esta acostumbrado a esto

Alice: ¿el los hizo? Que buen trabajo y ¿donde estan el y dan?

Marucho: se estan cambiando, dijeron que venian pronto

Dan: tranquilos aquí estamos

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a ambos peleadores pyrus que al igual que sus dos amigos estaban irreconocibles, dan estaba disfrazado de Train Heartnet de Black Cat, vestia una camiseta blanca suelta, unos pantalones y zapatos negros, una chaqueta azulada con 4 circulos marrones que parecian dedos de gato, una campanita dorada que estaba atada a un lazo rojo en el cuello, unos lentes de contacto dorados y para rematar un porta pistola en la pierna derecha vacia pues en la mano traia una copia exacta de la pistola de black cat, la Hades Orihalcon con el numero XIII grabado. Por otra parte zeon venia disfrazado de Ichigo Kurosaki de Bleach en su estado Bankai, traia sandalias japonesas con calcetines blancos, unos pantalones amplios negros con una cinta blanca en la cintura, una camisa blanca debajo de un kosode negro que venia con una gran capa con interior color rojo y los vordes blancos, llebava una peluca color naranja y lentes de contacto marron mielados y la mejor parte, en la mano derecha llevaba una tensa zangetsu exactamente igual a la original tanto en color como en forma

Julie: dan, zeon ¿son ustedes? O_O

Zeon: si, somos nosotros (apoyandose la espada negra sobre su hombro)

Julie: ¡pero que disfraces! ¿no chicas?...¿chicas? (volteando a ver a sus amigas las cuales estaban en un estado de ensoñacion total por lo que veian, pues siendo los chicos que querian no podian evitarlo)

Runo: (reaccionando) ¿eh? ¡ah si si! /dios que bien se ve, incluso se ve parte de su pecho...¡ah runo ¿en que piensas?/ (poniendose roja como nunca)

Alice: (reaccionando) si estan increibles /dios dan esta tan lindo, y con esos ojos de gato y esa campana...¡es tan adorable!/ (sonriendo tontamente mientras se sonrojaba levemente)

Dan: sus cosplays tambien estan muy buenos, de vocaloid

Zeon: si, el de runo esta tan bien elejido que es como ver a la verdadera miku (haciendo enrojecer aun mas a runo)

Marucho: bueno ya que estamos todos divirtamonos

Asi la noche empezo a transcurrir para nuestros peleadores, entre risas, bromas, diversion, y celos de parte tanto de las chicas de la luz como la obscuridad al ver como los chisos de fuego llamaban mucho la atencion por sus cosplays ademas de que muchas veces varias chicas con cosplays algo "atrevidos" lo cual les hacia enfurecer, despues de unas horas empezaron los concursos de cosplay, marucho gano el premio al personaje mas gracioso pues les gusto mucho a los presentes su graciosa imitacion de makarov, shun y dan pefirieron no participar pues no sabian que hacer, las chicas ganaron el premio al anime en relacion a la musica al representar a tres vocaloids bastante populares y por ultimo zeon gano el premio a la mejor interpretacion de escena junto con otro alumno el cual hizo cosplay de Ulquiorra Ciffer, ambos interpretando la pelea de Ichigo VS Ulquiorra en el salon de Las Noches, despues de eso el baile transcurrio de forma normal, hasta que llego el momento de bailar

Marucho: oigan ¿no van a bailar? 

Dan: no estamos obligados a ir a bailar ¿no shun?...¿shun? (dandose la vuelta dandose cuenta de que el peledor ventus habia desaparecido)

Alice: esta aya (señalando a shun el cual estaba en la pista de baile para sorpresa de la mayoria balando con Chan Lee la cual hacia cosplay de Soi Fong)

Zeon: esa es a la que llaman chan lee? La usuaria pyrus que peleaba con el bakugan Fortrees?

Runo: si es ella O.O

Dan: nunca me espere esto O_O

Julie: si, se ve que la pasa bien, como me gustaria estar asi con billy ahora -.-

?: entonces volteate

Justo al momento de escuchar eso todos se voltean para encontrarse con un viejo conocido el cual estaba haciendo cosplay de Ryoma de Prince of Tennis mientras sostenia una raqueta sobre su hombro

Julie: ¡BILLY! (literalmente lanzandose a los brazos del chico) ¿cuando llegaste? 

Billy: hace unas horas, marucho me contacto, me conto de este baile y me vine hacia aquí para bailar contigo

Julie: ¡gracias marucho! *-* ¡vamos a bailar los 3! ¿dan te unes?

Dan: pues no se

Alice: ve dan, seguro te diviertes

Dan: entonces ven tambien alice y baila conmigo

Alice: ¡¿eh? ¡¿con...contigo? yo...yo O/O

Julie: buena idea dan, ¡bueno los esperamos aya! (llevandose tanto a su novio como al pequeño del agua)

Dan: entonces ¿vamos alice?

Alice: e...esta bien -/-(llendose con el mientras que miraba de reojo a la peleadora de la luz como diciendole "suerte" con la mirada)

Zeon: nos dejaron solos

Runo: s...si, solo nosotros dos (nerviosa y sonrojada) /estamos solos de nuevo...como en el cine, dios y ahi nos besamos, bueno no se si eso cuenta como un beso pero.../

Zeon: oye runo

Runo: ¡¿s...si? Dime

Zeon: ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos al cine?...ya sabes...lo que paso en la sala (sin verla a la cara ya que le parecia un poco incomodo)

Runo: ¡¿ha...hablas del b...beso? (tratando de decir lo mas bajo posible la ultima parte mientras se sonrojaba aun mas) 

Zeon: si, eso, yo...lo siento, fue...fue algo inesperado, perdoname si te incomode 

Runo: ¡no! ¡no te preocupes por eso! ¡ambos nos volteamos! ¡fue un accidente! ¡no tienes que disculparte! /(moviendo los brazos en varias direcciones tratando de que la situacion no se descolocara) 

Zeon: entonces ¿no estas molesta? 

Runo: ¡no! ¡no estoy molesta enserio! ¡puedes estar tranquilo! /(tan roja como un bakugan pyrus)

Zeon: ya veo, es un alivio

Runo: (tratando de calmarse respirando hondamente)

Zeon: oye ¿quieres bailar? 

Runo: ¡¿bailar? O/O

Zeon: si digo, estan todos bailando y nosotrso aquí sin hacer nada, ¿no te gustaria bailar?

Runo: pero yo...yo no se bailar (avergonzada)

Zeon: no importa, yo se un poco, asi que yo te ayudo ¿te parece? (ofreciendole su mano)

Runo: e...esta bien (con nerviosismo toma su mano y se deja llevar hasta la pista donde ambos empiezan a bailar con lentitud de forma que a ella le resultara ams facil) /oh por dios estoy a punto de desmayarme /

Billy: miren aya, runo esta bailando con ese chico (viendo a lo lejos sin dejar de bailar)

Marucho: parece algo nerviosa

Julie: es que ella no sabe bailar /parece que hoy fue el dia de suerte de runo n_n/

Asi siguio la noche la noche llena de buenos y divertidos momentos sin saber que dentro de poco, el mal se acercaria a ellos con tal de obtener el destino de la tierra y Nueva Vestroia

El Proximo Capitulo: Contacto con los Corazones Corrompidos, Acechan Los Apostoles de la Conquista


	5. Los Apostoles de la Conquista

Capitulo 5: Contacto con los Corazones Corrompidos, Acechan Los Apostoles de la Conquista

Nombre: [dialogo]. /[pensamientos], () [acciones]

La Devastacion era total, incendios por todos lados, explosiones por doquier, edificios destruidos, calles destrozadas y gente corriendo por todas direcciones llenas de terror para evitar la muerte, todo era caos y era causado por una sola cosa, un enorme monstruo que escupia fuego, de entre toda esa inquietud, solo se escucho una vos

Dan: ¡si! ¡eso es! ¡destruye todo! (totalmente emocionado)

Runo: ¿¡quieres callarte? ¡nosotros queremos ver la pelicula en paz! (totalmente furica por el contrario de dan)

Asi es queridos lectores, la desvastacion causada por aquel gigante monstruo era solo una pelicula, ya habia pasado un solo dia desde el baile escolar estilo cosplay y en este mismo momento nuestros queridos peleadores estaba en la habitacion del señor de aquos marucho viendo una pelicula en su televisorsote pantalla plana de quien sabe cuantas pulgadas y alta definicion mientras estaban sentados en unos sillones mullidos junto a una mesa llena de bocadillos en la cual estaban los bakugan

Dan: vamos no tienes que ponerte asi

Runo: es que con tus gritos no nos dejas escuchar tonto

Hydranoid: hay quienes se ponen muy anciosos por estas cosas (en la mesa con los otros bakugan)

Preyas: sin duda las peliculas son divertidas

Tigrera: la verdad preferiria ver una pelicula con una mejor trama, esta es algo absurda

Angelo: opino igual, esta pelicula es muy poco civilizada (cambiando a diablo) ¡tu no sabes apreciar una pelicula! ¡dan si nota que esta es una gran trama!

Skyress: hay personas como dan que prefieren estas peliculas pero hay otras que las consideran aburridas

Leonidas: no hay duda de que los humanos son dificiles de entender

Zeon: creeme, a veces yo pienso lo mismo (comiendo pizza)

Julie: no podemos ver otra cosa? Esto ya me esta aburriendo

Alice: si a mi tambien

Marucho: esta bien (agarrando el control remoto)

Dan: ¡espera no...! (antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el pequeño rubio habia cambiado el canal) ...cambies T_T

Drago: superalo dan

Dan: pero esa pelicula estaba muy buena T_T

Runo: no seas un lloron

Dan: ¡no soy un lloron demonios!

Runo: si claro no lo eres u_u (dandole poca importancia al grito)

Marucho: y bueno ¿que veremos? (cambiando de canal una y otra vez)

Zeon: ya estoy en eso (buscando en la guia televisiba)

Alice: oigan ya es tarde, creo que deberiamos irnos a dormir (viendo que en el reloj del televisor marcaban las 2:30 Am)

Runo: buena idea

Dan: pero aun no tengo sueño (haciendo pucheros)

Julie: ya dan, deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño, tienes 16 años

Shun: no pidas imposibles

Dan: ¡no soy un niño! Ò_Ó

Zeon: entonces demuestralo y se obediente yendo a dormir (cerrando la guia televisiba)

Kato: (llegando) amo marucho ya es hora de que usted y sus invitados vayan a dormir, es demasiado tarde

Marucho: gracias kato eso estabamos por hacer, tu tambien deberias haberte ido a dormir

Kato: queria quedarme despierto para asegurarme de que no se quedaran dormidos aquí, sus cuartos estan preparados, que pasen buenas noches

Despues de eso cada uno se fue a su habitacion para dormir tranquilamente, pero en una de las habitaciones, alguien se quedaba viendo la habitacion envuelta en la obscuridad

Zeon: /esta felicidad es solo el momento antes del advenimiento que esta por llegar/ pero ¿cuando?

?: porque no miras detras 

Con solo escuchar eso se dio la vuelta en un segundo y lanzo lo primero que tenia a la mano que era una carta bakugan la cual choco con otra que la persona habia lanzado tambien haciendo que ambas salieran volando y se clavaran en el piso mientras que el no dejaba ir esa pequeña sonrisa maliciosa que tenia, vestia un traje negro con blanco el cual terminaba en una pequeña capa con interior rojo, tenia el cabello gris con mechones rojos y una franja roja del lado derecho, mientras que su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto con una pequeña mascara blanca con 2 pequeñas franjas rojas saliendo del ojo hacia arriba, pero lo que estaba fuera de lo comun era que esa persona estaba de brazos cruzados parada de cabeza en el techo desafiando la gravedad como si el fuera el que estuviera en el piso

?: bien, bien, buenos reflejos, al parecer te enseñaron bien peleador bakugan

Zeon: ¿quien eres? ¿y como entraste aquí? 

?: tranquilo no hay prisa para eso

Zeon: mas vale que respondas o sino...

?: ¿que haras? ¿me golpearas?, no vengo para pelear contigo, solo vine para decirte algo, de lider a lider

Zeon: ¿lider?

?: si, despues de todo, por como son todos ustedes tu pareces ser el lider Zeon Fujisaki, despues de todo Dan Kuso no parece ser la gran cosa al tener esa aptitud de niñito

Zeon: en eso tienes razon, ademas, si sabes nuestros nombres es porque eres una amenaza

?: punto para el peleador, mi nombre es Marduk y solo vine a decirte lo siguiente, "Los Apostoles de la Conquista seremos quienes gobiernen ambos mundos" mas vale que se preparen peleadores, porque como nuestra unica amenaza, ustedes seran eliminados (en eso todo se vuelve oscuridad hasta que...)

Zeon: (abriendo los ojos notando que estaba acostado en la cama mientras ya era de dia) fue ¿un sueño? (mirando a su alrededor notando que su carta estaba clavada en el piso) no, no lo fue

Leonidas: (abriendose en la mesa de noche junto a la cama) ¿que ocurre zeon?

Zeon: (desclavando la carta del piso) al parecer, la paz esta por terminar, y los enemigos planean la conquista (en eso de una pantalla que estaba en la pared aparece el mayordomo personal de marucho)

Kato: señor zeon, el desayuno ya esta listo

Zeon: gracias señor kato, ire en un momento

Kato: entendido (en eso se corta la transmision)

Leonidas: entonces ¿que haras?

Zeon: pues darme una ducha, bajar para desayunar, y decirles a todos lo que paso anoche

-Momentos Despues-

Dan: ¿los apostoles de la conquista? o_O (hablando con la boca llena)

Shun: traga antes de hablar u_u (dandole un zape)

Marucho: ¿entonces un sujeto raro aparecio en tu cuarto?

Zeon: asi es, me dijo "seremos quienes gobiernen ambos mundos" 

Julie: ¿ambos mundos?

Gorem: debe referirse a la tierra y nueva vestroia (en la mesa con los otros bakugan)

Alice: ¿ya conocias de antes a ese chico?

Zeon: no, jamas lo habia visto en mi vida, nosotros no sabemos nada de ellos pero al parecer ellos si saben de nosotros, el sabia mi nombre incluso el de dan

Runo: entonces estan bien informados, significa que debemos estar mas atentos que nunca, si el pudo entrar a la casa de marucho significa que son mas astutos de lo que creiamos

Dan: no se preocupen ¡ya hemos salvado al mundo antes! ¡podemos hacerlo de nuevo!

Drago: como siempre con el espiritu en alto dan

Julie: ¡es cierto! y con nuestros bakugan con nosotros no podemos perder! (levantandose de golpe dejandose llevar)

Marucho: ¡si! ¡no vamos a perder ni ahora ni nunca!

Preyas: ¡bien dicho marucho!

Diablo: ¡asi se habla chaparrito! (cambiando a angelo) estaremos siempre para luchar a tu lado

Shun: hace poco tiempo derrotamos a naga, podemos con esto

Alice: el destino de ambos mundos esta en nuestras manos, no podemos dejar esto pasar

Runo: claro que no, protegeremos la tierra y vestroia, despues de todo, somos los 7 nuevos soldados

Zeon: si, mas vale que marduk y sus apostoles se preparen, porque los soldados bakugan, seran quienes los derroten

Marucho: y esto sera de mucha ayuda (poniendo una caja en la mesa y abriendola)

Dan: ¡nuestros viejos lanzadores! (sacando su respectivo lanzador) lo echaba de menos (poniendose)

Marucho: de hecho son nuevos y mejorados lanzadores (poniendose su lanzador)

Shun: mejorados? (poniendose su lanzador)

Marucho: tienen una mejor precision, disparo a largo alcance y un medidor de fuerza de lanzamiento, ademas de una pantalla en donde se mostrara el progreso del combate y nuestros estado y el del oponente

Julie: ¡que bien! Marucho esta ves te luciste (poniendose el suyo)

Alice: (sacando su lanzador de la caja) con esto no podemos perder (poniendoselo)

Runo: si, pero aun asi no podemos confiarnos (poniendose el suyo)

Zeon: oye ¿y este? (sacando de la caja un lanzador color rojo y negro que comparado con el de dan que era rojo y blanco)

Marucho: ese es tu lanzador, necesitaras uno tambien

Leonidas: se ve bien

?: lindos lanzadores peleadores, al parecer empiezan a poner atencion al tema

Shun: ¿de quien es esa voz? (levantandose)

Zeon: es marduk

Dan: ¡¿donde estas? ¡sal a dar la cara!

Marduk: vengan al techo del edificio peleadores, los estamos esperando

Zeon: (levantandose con el lanzador en la mano) andando (tomando su bakugan al igual que todos y corriendo hacia el techo)

Julie: ¿creen que aya venido solo como anoche?

Marucho: si lo hizo es porque esta muy confiado de si mismo

Runo: no creo que sea tan tonto como para hacer eso

Alice: descubramoslo entonces

Justo al momento de llegar al techo se encontraron con 6 personas, 3 chicos y 3 chicas, en la plataforma donde deberia aterrizar el helicoptero de la familia de marucho, cada uno vistiendo con un traje del color de cada uno de los 6 atributos bakugan

Shun: ¿cual de ellos es marduk? zeon

Zeon: ninguno, el no esta entre ellos

Dan: entonces ellos deben ser los apostoles de la conquista

?: brillante deduccion sherlock (sacando la lengua mientras bestia un traje rojo) tu inteligencia al parecer no es tan baja como esperabamos

Dan: ¿¡que dijiste! ¡repitemelo a la cara si te atreves rubio! (furioso)

?: si quieres (burlandose)

Marduk: ya ya Lerion (saliendo de detras de ellos) no es necesario burlarte del joven Dan Kuso desde ahora, dejemos que la vergüenza llegue a ellos lentamente

Lerion: si, amo marduk

Runo: asi que el es marduk, se me hace que es un engreido en potencia

Julie: me robaste las palabras de la boca runo

?: cuidado con tu lengua niña, no pienso permitir que hables de esa forma del amo marduk (poniendose un lanzador circular de color blanco y amarillo)

Runo: ¿¡niña? (con ganas de matarla)

Marduk: tranquila mi pequeña Airin (acariciando el cabello platinado de la chica) no tienes que ponerte asi por cada cosa que digan mal de mi

Airin: pero amo marduk

Marduk: no te preocupes, despues de todo ya los eliminaremos con el paso del tiempo, ¿no lo crees? (sacando un bakugan de tipo Darkus de su bolsillo) Vladitor

Vladitor: (abriendose y empezando a flotar hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro) si, aunque debo admitir que me muero por aplastar a los bakugan de esos humanos inferiores, sobre todo de aquel que emana un instinto salvaje y una fuerza oscura, es igual a mi, nacio en la dimension de la perdicion

Zeon: otro bakugan de la dimension de la perdicion?

Leonidas: (abriendose y flotando tambien) ¿te refieres a mi verdad? ¿crees que puedes aplastarme?

Vladitor: por supuesto que si, despues de todo tanto tu compañero como los de esos otros bakugan de tercera son solo humanos insignificantes, mientras que marduk y los otros apostoles son verdaderos seres dignos de poder

Julie: ¡¿humanos insignificantes? (furiosa)

?: (acomodandose su cabello negro) bueno ¿que mas se podria decir de ustedes? u_u (ajustandose los lentes mientras vestia un traje verde)

?2: ¡eso eso! ¡escuchen a Kiriu! (moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo lo cual arrugaba un poco su capa aquos)

?: no interrumpas a kiriu Marine, y arreglate las mangas pequeña enana (señalando el hecho de que la pequeña peli-azul tenia practicamente la misma estatura que marucho)

Marine: ¡yo no lo interrumpi! ¡dejamen en paz Shana gotica! (haciendo pucheros mientras se quejaba con la peli-morada que vestia de negro al igual que marduk pero version femenina) ¡apoyame Goltera! (gritandole a un chico de pelo corto anaranjado vestido de marron)

Goltera: sinceramente, no me interesa, ni siquiera el hecho de no tener que usar todo nuestro poder para acabar con estos renacuajos

Lerion: bien dicho (riendose)

Preyas: ¡¿renacuajos? (sintiendose ofendido en cierto modo)

Marucho: ¡¿quieren pelear desde ya? (ya harto)

Runo: pues demosles el gusto a estos idiotas (preparando su lanzador)

Dan: ¡bien dicho estoy contigo runo! (listo para la accion)

Goltera: ¿conque si eh? Pues acabemos con esto ya (apunto de meter a su bakugan en su lanzador)

Marduk: no es necesario goltera, deja que yo me encargue

Kiriu: no se tome las molestias amo, con uno de nosotros es mas que suficiente

Airin: si amo marduk, no se ensucie las manos con estas basuras, yo misma me encargare de ellos (dando unos pasos hacia adelante pero el lo detiene)

Marduk: yo sere quien pelee hoy (poniendose un lanzador color negro) ¿estan listos?

Dan: ¡claro que si! ¡preparate porque voy a limpiar el suelo contigo!

Zeon: no

Dan: ¡¿que dijiste?

Zeon: el es mio, de el me encargo yo, ademas, ese chico Lerion ya al parecer te eligio como su objetivo, yo me encargare de marduk

Shun: ¿estas seguro de esto?

Marucho: yo tambien quiero pelear, ademas, si vinieron a mi casa sin permiso deben recibir lo que merecen

Diablo: ¡bien dicho enano! (en su hombro)

Julie: es verdad, no es justo que te encargues tu solo de el, almenos deja que uno de nosotros te ayude

Zeon: no, ellos son 7 y nosotros 7, es justo, ademas solo peleara el al parecer, asi que sera 1 contra 1

Alice: dejemosle

Runo: ¡alice!

Alice: el tiene razon runo, seremos los buenos pero aun asi el tiene razon

Dan: ...bien que lo haga

Marucho: ¿estas seguro dan?

Dan: si, ademas, el es un peleador y los peleadores somos capaces de superarlo todo

Marduk: entonces ¿listo? zeon fujisaki

Zeon: claro que si marduk (poniendose su nuevo lanzador)

Vladitor: preparence para conocer su lugar

Leonidas: ya veremos quien sera aplastado, zeon

Zeon: lo se (sacando una carta portal de su bolsillo)

Marduk: (haciendo lo mismo) es hora de jugar (sonriendo mientras todos los demas tambien sacaban cartas portal)

Ambos: campo abierto (girando las cartas)

Peleadores-Apostoles: ¡campo abierto! (en eso el suelo del techo empieza a brillar mientras que el tiempo se realentizaba mientras todos eran transportados al campo de batalla)

Marduk: preparate ¡carta portal lista! (lanzando una carta al piso que se desvanecio en el piso mientras que una onda de luz darkus se empandia por todo el suelo) adelante, te cedo el primer turno

Runo: la carta desaparecio, eso nunca habia pasado

Zeon: al parecer sus cartas tambien fueron modificadas, lo que significa que con las nuestras pasara lo mismo, bueno leonidas ¿preparado?

Leonidas: (flotando junto a el) no es necesario preguntar, apunta y lanzame (cerrandose quedando en forma perfecta de esfera)

Zeon: muy bien (sujetandolo y metiendolo al lanzador) cargado y listo (apuntando hacia adelante) bakugan pelea (disparando a su bakugan haciendo que caiga perfectamente) bakugan surge, Pyrus Leonidas

Leonidas: (pasando a su forma real) que empieze la caceria

Lanzador: Nivel de poder Pyrus Leonidas 420 Gs

Marine: uuuhhhh es enorme

Lerion: si pero como dice el dicho, "mientras mas grande mas fuerte la caida"

Marucho: si leonidas pudo vencer a drago entonces no debemos preocuparnos

Shun: pero aun asi, no sabemos que tanto puede ser de poderoso ese vladitor

Vladitor: lanzame marduk (flotando mientras se cerraba)

Marduk: con gusto (metiendolo a su lanzador) bakugan pelea (disparando logrando dar en el lugar correcto) bakugan surge, Darkus Vladitor (el bakugan brilla con una luz morada y se transforma en un enorme caballero de la misma altura que su oponente, con 2 cuernos rojos en su cabeza, armadura de los colores de darkus con algunas partes en color rojo y dorado mientras que llevaba una capa de esos dos colores)

Lanzador: Nivel de poder Darkus Vladitor 420 Gs

Marucho: es igual de grande que leonidas

Shun: y ademas tiene el mismo nivel de poder, ahora solo nos queda esperar

Zeon: poder activado Esmeralda Carmesi (activando una carta)

Lanzador: Nivel de poder Pyrus Leonidas Incrementa 570 Gs

Zeon: ahora... (sacando otra carta)

Marduk: poder activado Debilidad Oscura (activando una carta que hace que la del castaño se congele) este poder bloquea en esta fase de batalla las cartas de alteracion del nivel de poder de mi oponente, ahora, carta portal abierta Absorcion Beta (activando la carta de campo haciendo que un resplandor saliera del bakugan dragon y se introdujera dentro del bakugan caballero

Lanzador: Alterando Niveles de poder, Pyrus Leonidas 270 Gs, Darkus Vladitor 720 Gs

Dan: ¿¡que diablos acaba de pasar!

Shana: la carta absorcion beta le permite al usuario robar el doble del incremento de poder que el bakugan oponente aya recibido en la fase de batalla (cruzada de brazos)

Julie: como leonidas obtuvo 150 Gs de poder por la carta de esmeralda carmesi

Alice: significa que vladitor obtuvo 300 Gs y leonidas los perdio

Runo: esto esta mal, zeon tiene inutilizadas sus cartas de incremento de poder por culpa de la carta de debilidad oscura

Marduk: adelante vladitor, ataca

Zeon. No te creas (sacando otra carta) poder activado, Lluvia de Lava (haciendo que sus cartas se descongelaras y la carta de campo quedara bloqueada) esta carta cancela la activacion de la ultima carta de poder jugada y la activacion de la carta portal usada por el oponente en el mismo turno de batalla pero al precio de regresar mi bakugan a su nivel de poder original

Lanzador: Niveles de poder de ambos bakugan restituidos a 420 Gs

Marduk: /activo esa carta justo al momento en que no pudiera detener el ataque/

Zeon: leonidas

Leonidas: con gusto (en eso ambos bakugan empiezan a luchar con fuerza bruta tratando de derribarse unos a otros hasta que ambos regresan a sus formas de esfera)

Lanzador: Energia Vital de Ambos Jugadores 70%

Marduk: (atrapando a su bakugan) muy astuto, preferiste que ambos perdieramos energia vital a que tu bakugan fuera derrotado consiguiendo asi un empate en la primera ronda, eres persistente al parecer

Zeon: (atrapando su bakugan) tal ves sea asi, o tal ves solo soy astuto, pero como sea, es mi turno, carta portal lista (lanzando la carta al campo haciendo que esta se desvaneciera y el suelo se rodeado por una onda de luz roja) como tu me cediste el primer turno, esta ves te lo doy a ti

Marduk: como gustes (metiendo su bakugan al lanzador) bakugan pelea (lanzando el bakugan al campo) vladitor surge (en eso el bakugan pasa a su forma original)

Leonidas: cargame al lanzador (flotando)

Zeon: no tienes que decirlo 2 veces (metiendolo al lanzador) bakugan pelea (disparandolo hacia el campo) leonidas surge (en eso el bakugan pasa a su estado original

Marduk: (sacando una carta) poder activado Lealtad o Traicion (haciendo que los niveles de los bakugan se alteren)

Lanzador: Nivel de poder Pyrus Leonidas 220Gs, nivel de poder Darkus Vladitor 620Gs

Marduk: esta carta me permite robarle a uno de los bakugan enemigos 100 Gs por cada bakugan en el campo de batalla de ambos lados

Zeon: carta portal abierta Rueda de Fuego (en eso la carta se activa haciendo que un circulo de fuego rodee a ambos bakugan) esta carta me permite obtener por cada bakugan enemigo en el campo y 200 si el atributo de ambos esta relacionado de algun modo, y como Pyrus y Darkus tiene una relacion diagonal esto le da a leonidas 400 Gs mas y para asegurarme (sacando otra carta) poder activado Esmeralda Carmesi (incrementando un mas el poder de su bakugan) leonidas

Marduk: no crean que esto termino, poder activado, Lanza Nocturna, esta carta incrementa el poder de vladitor por 150 Gs mas

Lanzador: Nivel de poder de ambos bakugan 770 Gs (en eso ambos bakugan empieza a atacarse mutuamente para despues volver ambos a sus formas de esfera declarando otro empate) Energia vital de ambos jugadores 30%

Zeon: (atrapando a su bakugan) esta ves fuiste tu el que causo el empate

Marduk: no hay regla que me lo impida (atrapando a su bakugan)

Marine: mooooooooooooo ¿¡como se atreve ese tipo a empatar con el amo marduk? (haciendo pucheros)

Kiriu: en verdad estan iguales, ese chico no se gano el nombre de "Amo de Pyrus" por nada

Lerion: no entiendo porque el amo marduk se deja empatar con ese chico

Shana: no cuestiones a nuestro amo, el tendra sus motivos

Goltera: ¿acaso tendra pensado perder contra el?

Airin: no digas estupideces, el amo marduk nunca perdera ni ante el ni ante nadie, el es invencible

Marucho: a este paso ambos empataran

Shun: si, ademas solo les queda suficiente fuerza vital para una ronda mas

Skyress: ese bakugan vladitor es bastante poderoso, ademas de que al igual que leonidas emana un poder oscuro dentro de el

Tigrera: un bakugan con tal poder posee tambien un gran instinto salvaje y violento

Drago: pero al parecer ambos lograron mantener esos instintos controlados

Marduk: carta portal lista (lanzando su carta portal) terminemos con esto por hoy, bakugan pelea (lanzando su bakugan al campo con el lanzador) vladitor surge (el bakugan darkus vuelve a su forma original)

Zeon: bakugan pelea (lanzando su bakugan) leonidas surge (su bakugan pasa a su forma original)

Marduk: doble poder activado Lanza Oscura mas Impulso Furioso (incrementando el poder de su bakugan)

Lanzador: Nivel de poder de Vladitor 720 Gs

Julie: el tambien puede usar el doble poder

Marucho: no deberia sorprendernos hasta ahora

Zeon. (sacando 2 cartas) doble poder activado Esmeralda Carmesi mas Sucesion del Comienzo

Lanzador: Nivel de poder de Leonidas 720 Gs

Zeon: a este paso empataremos otra ves (sacando otra carta) poder...

Marduk: carta portal abierta Poder Supremo (activando la carta portal) esta carta es una de batalla limite, nos obliga a ambos a usar solamente la carta que incremente mas el poder de nuestros bakugan a nuestra disposicion (sacando una carta)

Zeon: una estrategia arriesgada para ti (sacando una carta)

Kiriu: eso significa que todo terminara ahora de la forma mas intensa al parecer

Dan: preparense aquí viene la conclusion

Ambos: poder activado! (activando sus cartas)

Marduk: Blaster Imperial!

Zeon: Cañon Alfa! (en eso los niveles de poder de ambos bakugan aumentan)

Lanzador: Nivel de poder de ambos bakugan incrementa a 920 Gs

Runo: ¿¡otro empate?

Shana: ese tipo esta a la misma altura que el amo, eso nunca habia pasado

Airin: eso no es posible

Marduk: ¡vladitor! (en el brazo de su bakugan se materializa una especie de cañon del cual salia un resplandor morado y apuntaba a su objetivo)

Zeon: ¡leonidas! (en eso de las fauces de su bakugan empezaban a salir un resplandor blanco rodeado de descargas electricas azules)

Vladitor: ¡blaster imperial! (disparando una descarga de energia oscura)

Leonidas: ¡cañon alfa! (disparando una descarga de energia electrica azulada de su boca de forma que justo al momento de que ambos ataques hicieron contacto se creo un destello blanco en el punto en el que ambas descargas se conectaban acompañada de una onda de viento expansiba que se hacia cada ves mas fuerte e intensa mientras que todos intentaban con todas su fuerzas ser mandados a volar a diferentes direcciones)

Shun: ¡esto paso a mayores! (cubriendose con el brazo)

Marucho: ¡apenas puedo ver! (tratando de abrir los ojos lo cual era muy dificil por el resplandor blanco)

Julie: ¡yo no veo nada! (con los ojos cerrados)

Alice: ¡tampoco yo! (cubriendose los ojos con el brazo)

Runo: ¡dan! ¡ponte tus lentes y dinos que ves! (sentandose en el piso para no ser mandada a volar mientras se sujetaba la falda)

Dan: ¡de acuerdo! (sacandose los lentes del cabello y poniendoselos como se debe) ¡ambos estan reñidos!

Goltera: ¡esto es demaciado intenso! (con los ojos cerrados)

Shana: ese bakugan pyrus es tan poderoso que igualo el nivel del darkus vladitor (cubriendose con el brazo tratando de ver)

Kiriu: (con los ojos cerrados) era de esperarse de un bakugan de la dimension de la perdicion

Marine: ¡me van a mandar a volar! (sujetandose del brazo de kiriu)

Lerion: ¡pues agarrate fuerte! (cubriendose los ojos con su propia capa)

Airin: … (sin decir ningun comentario mientras veia como podia)

Zeon: (con los ojos levemente abiertos mientras que se cubria un poco con el brazo) ¡no le des oportunidad!

Marduk: (haciendo lo mismo) ¡no te detengas vladitor! (en eso los ataques se hacian mas intensos mientras que el veia la pantalla de su lanzador y oprimiendo unos botones haciendo que en su pantalla apareciera una segunda barra que iba cargandose lentamente) /excelente, todo marcha según lo planeado/ (en eso la barra de energia vital de ambos baja de golpe mientras que de ambos ataques ocurria una explosion que los hizo regresar al mundo real mandandolos a volar a ambos por el aire y el tiempo regresara a la normalidad)

Zeon: (aterrizando de pie mientras los bakugan de ambos caian a los pies de su respectivo dueño) ¿que paso al final?/ (revisando su lanzador)

Lanzador: Energia Vital de ambos jugadores 0%, Batalla Finalizada, Resultado Empate

Leonidas: (en el piso en forma de esfera) al final fue un empate

Zeon: eso es mejor que la derrota (levantandolo)

Lerion: el amo marduk y el amo pyrus empataron

Airin: eso no es posible, el amo marduk es invencible

Marduk: (levantando a su bakugan mientras revisaba su lanzador) /la carga solo llego al 50%, bueno en realidad es mas de lo que tenia pensado/ fue un buen juego, en verdad me la pase bien, deberiamos repetirlo alguna otra ocasión

Dan: (poniendose los lentes en la cabeza) ¡no te lo tomes como un simple juego!

Julie: ¡es cierto! ¡ustedes pretenden conquistar ambos mundos!

Airin: no pretendemos hacerlo, lo haremos

Runo: ¡como si se los fueramos a permitir!

Marucho: ¡asi es! ¡nosotros protegeremos tanto la tierra como a nueva vestroia!

Goltera: como si pudieran

Marduk: bien, es hora de irnos

Dan: ¿¡creen que los dejaremos escapar! (preparandose para activar la carta de transportacion)

Marduk: no pueden detener nuestra partida Dan Kuso, ademas, recuerden que nos volveremos a ver, despues de todo, ustedes son los obstaculos de los cuales nos desaremos (en eso tanto su cuerpo como el de los demas apostoles empezaba a ser envuelto por una especie de viento grisaceo como estuviera hecho de cenizas entre grises y moradas)

Goltera: tu, Guerrera Subterra, y yo Goltera el Gobernante de la Tierra, cuando llegue el momento nos encontraremos en combate, y no te sera ningun juego

Julie: no esperaria menos de nuestros enemigos

Lerion: mas vale que te prepares Rey de Pyrus, porque yo, el Señor del Fuego Lerion sere quien apague tu espiritu

Dan: ¡ha! Ni tu ni nadie apagara mi espiritu! Te estare esperando con ansias

Airin: escucha bien Doncella de Haos Runo Misaki, cuando nos encontremos saldaremos cuentas, nadie insulta al amo marduk en mi prescencia, lo juro por mi titulo del Angel de Luz

Runo: por mi bien, pagaras por llamarme niña y mas importante, por meterte con la tierra y vestroia

Marine: ¡oye tu! ¡preparate para enfrentarte a la Princesa de los Mares, Señor de Aquos! O deberia decir ¡Enano de Aquos! (burlandose de la estatura le marucho olvidandose que ambos median practicamente lo mismo)

Marucho: ¡¿a quien llamas enano de aquos si mides lo mismo que yo? ¡tu Pitufo Mojado! (regresandole la burla mientras que dan y julie hacian esfuerzo de no reir al igual que shana)

Marine: ¡¿como me llamaste? (siendo sujetada por Kiriu)

Kiriu: quieta marine, por otra parte, yo, el Jefe de los Vientos Kiriu, estare esperando pacientemente nuestro encuentro Maestro de Ventus Shun Kazami

Shun: lo mismo digo, mientras mas rapido acabe este problema, mejor para todos

Shana: mas vale que estes lista Princesa Darkus Alice, porque solo puede haber 1 persona que gobierne la oscuridad, y esa sere yo, la Emperatriz de la Noche Shana

Alice: peleare, pero no por ese titulo, sino por el bien de los humanos y los bakugan

Marduk: (sonriendo levemente) bueno, al parecer todos ya hicieron sus declaraciones, solo faltamos tu y yo, haber, como podria empezar, ya se, yo El Mensajero de la Oscuridad Marduk, estare esperando ancioso nuestro proximo encuentro, Amo de Pyrus Zeon Fujisaki

Zeon: no te preocupes, te prometo que ajustaremos cuentas

Vladitor: lo mismo va para tu Leonidas (flotando junto a su amo)

Leonidas: tranquilo Vladitor, te juro que barrire el piso contigo

Marduk: bueno, nos vemos peleadores, recuerden esto, Los Apostoles de la Conquista, nos quedaremos con todo, y los eliminaremos tanto a ustedes como a cualquier esperanza (en eso el viento oscuro los elimina por completo y se disipa en un instante dejando nada detras de el, anunciando el comienzo del posible destino del mundo de los humanos como el de los bakugan)

En El Proximo Capitulo: Vientos a Fuerza Bruta, Shun y Kiriu, Golpes a Choque de Vendaval


End file.
